Matchmaker
by lonelyngel
Summary: Come on just admit it, he had really really nice abs" "I really don't care if he has a sixpack I could care less if he had an eightpack" "you know your just lying" is Hermione falling for Draco her cousins boyfriend Does she regret she played matchmaker?
1. Default Chapter

The sun slowly crept through the window, shining brightly on a sleeping form. The warmness of the rays had touched her face, wakening her from her peaceful slumber. While slowly getting up Hermione Granger had started to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. Then it hit her today was the day she was to go back to Hogwarts for her final year. She sudden shot her head towards her clock and noticed that it was already 9:30. She was to be at the train station by 10:30 to meet her best friends.

With a groan Hermione jumped out of bed and went straight to her bathroom to get ready. ( thoughts)

Why did I have to wake up late today ... why... well I bet Harry and Ron wont get to the train station on time anyway. they always seem to end up coming about 5 minutes right before the train leaves. Hermione turned on the shower, slipped out of her clothes and went into the warm water that was now raining down on her body. 

While in the shower she continued to contemplate to herself. Well at least I've been made head girl. I just hope that either Ron or Harry had been made head boy. I just know one of them would be made head boy if not at least someone from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or another Gryffindor. I doubt a Slytherin was made head boy.

Once finished with her shower Hermione came out of the washroom in her bathrobe and started to look for something to wear. After thinking fast, since she had limited time, she had picked out her outfit. She wore a quarter sleeved sweater that was white and a blue knee length skirt with white knee high socks and black clogs to match. She took her somewhat less bushy but still a little busy hair and managed to put it in a high pony tail.

"Hermione Vivian Granger it is already 10 o'clock get down here and don't for get to bring your trunk!" yelled Mr. Granger

Hermione quickly rechecked everything in her trunk to make sure she didn't forget anything. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and dragged her trunk downstairs. She then scooped up her cat Crookshanks and put him in his cage and brought him downstairs as well. After grabbing a piece of buttered toast and a small bottle of apple juice Hermione went outside to find her dad putting her trunk in the car and her mom waiting for her in the car with Crookshanks cage right beside her.

" Finally I was about to think you were still asleep." teased her dad

She giggled, " Course not dad." she said

During the car ride to the train station Hermione's mother had given her that same speech about how to do her best in school, stay out of trouble and all.

Hermione was somewhat drifting out during her mother's speech thinking about how it would be her last year and how she would be graduating and become an independent witch. This will be the very last time my parents are ever going to bring me to King's Cross so I can go to Hogwarts. Its as if when I was coming here for my first year, meeting Harry and Ron, and being nearly killed by a troll, had happened just yesterday.

Flashback

Hermione was 11 years old and was helping look for an odd toad named Trevor. She has just left another compartment seeing that the toad was not there. She was about to ask the two boys in the next compartment if they saw the toad but then noticed they were doing something. One boy had bright red hair and the other had raven colored hair. They seem to be pigging out on sweets.

"Oh umm have you seen a Toad named Trevor, some boy named Neville has seem to have lost it?" asked Hermione. They were about to reply when she noticed that they were in the middle of doing magic.

"Oh your doing magic let's see then." said Hermione.

The boy with the red hair cleared his throat and raised his wand and pointed it towards his pet rat.

"Sunshine daisies, buttermellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" said the boy with a little bit of chocolate in his mouth. A shock went through the rat but nothing had happened.

"You call that magic?" asked Hermione

"like you can do any better?" asked the red headed boy.

"Of course I can, watch." stated Hermione she went into the compartment and sat right across from the boy with raven hair. She pointed her wand towards the boy's broken glasses.

"Ocilousrepairo" said Hermione (spelling might be wrong)

suddenly the boys broken glass had repaired themselves. The red headed boy was eating some candy then made a second glance at his friend.

"Good lord your Harry Potter!" exclaimed Hermione

"My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?" asked Hermione when she noticed the red headed boy looking at her.

"Ron Weasely." said the boy after he finished swallowing his last piece of candy.

" Pleasure." replied Hermione " well you best start putting on your robes because we will be arriving soon." stated Hermione right before she was about to leave she gave Ron on last comment.

"You've got dirt on your nose, right there." she said pointing to the side of here nose as an example.

Hermione was about to go on with her trip back memory lane when she heard her mom's last rule that she should follow.

"And don't forget to use protection when getting in bed with another boy." stated her mother.

"What!" practically screamed Hermoine she had made Crookshanks nearly jump right out of his cage.

"Ha-ha don't worry honey just kidding, just making sure you were paying attention." exclaimed her mom.

"Mom! I almost thought you were actually stating that. That's not funny you know I would never have any sex with a guy unless I'm married to him." explained Hermione.

Her mother apologized and finished her speech.

After about 10 more minutes they had finally arrived at Kings Cross Station. Hermione came out of the car and took her trunk and Crookshanks cage. She then went with her parents and found a trolley to put her belongings on it.

When they made there way to platforms 9 and 10 Hermione had gave her mom and dad and loving hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hope you do great this year Hun love you." said her mom in a shaky voice Just the image of her little girl running in the backyard laughing joking around had seemed like it happened yesterday. But now she has grown to be a young witch who is already in her last year and ready to graduate.

"Knock um end pumpkin and show them who's head girl." said her father who proudly smiled at his daughter after their embrace. 

"Love you both and don't worry I'll owl every week, bye!" said Hermione as she made her way towards the barrier. With one more look over her shoulder the last thing she saw was her mom crying tears of joy and her father comfortingly hugging her and waving back at his daughter right before she went straight through the barrier.

With a sigh Hermione saw the red steam engine that bared words of gold on it saying HOGWARTS EXPRESS. She then looked at the clock and noticed that it was ten minutes until departure. She quickly gave her trolley to one of the train assistants to put into the train. She then entered the train herself to go and see if her friends had arrived at their usual compartment. When she got there she found that they hadn't arrived yet. To let time past she sat down and took a book out from the carrier bag she had and started to read when an unpleasant voice had interrupted her.

"So mudblood, know-it-all Granger has been made head girl. I think Dumbledore has gotten some what more insane this year to let filth like you become a head." sneered Malfoy. He was leaning against the side of the compartment door with his famous look-at-me-I'm-a-freaking-superior-Malfoy smirk on.

"Shove off Malfoy." retorted Hermione

" Ooh don't hurt me."Mocked Malfoy

"What do you care about me being head girl. I thought I was just the lowly muggle born to you anyway why give a damn." fumed Hermione she was starting to get really annoyed with him.

" Tsk tsk tsk... I wouldn't be talking to like that to your co-Head." scowled Malfoy. He had caught her off guard.

"You head boy! And you thought Dumbledore was insane he made you HEAD BOY!" yelled Hermione. Couple first years passing the compartment had jested looked at her in fright and ran away.

"Well I think that was one and the only smartest thing that headmaster of ours has done. Anyway back to why I came here and am wasting my time telling you this. Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that we are to meet her and Dumbledore after the feast at the head's table. Why she couldn't just tell you her self is beyond me." explained Malfoy. While he was telling her this Hermione's eyes were out of her control. She had started checking out the Slytherin King. Geez this git has gotten taller each year I bet he's already 6'' feet. You can really tell that Quidditch had payed off on his body. You can just see the hard muscles he formed and his hair isn't gelled back this time huh...wait... what the hell am I doing starting at Malfoy like this while Hermione was mentally smacking her self up side the head Malfoy had noticed that she was starting at him.

"Like what you see, even though you can't get any of this?" mocked Malfoy.

"Shut up and get out of my compartment!" said Hermione.

Draco didn't say anything, but came up to her inches away from her face. She stood up to face him and show him that she wasn't afraid. She had to tilt up her head a little since he was a couple inches taller than her. He then threateningly whispered "No mudblood especially you ever gives me orders and you listen and better listen good you will stay out of my way or there will be consequences to pay."( hehe it rhymes heh sry had to say it ok back to the story) threatened Malfoy. He spinned on his heel and stalked right out of the compartment.

Hermione couldn't take it much longer and was about to scream and let her anger out when Ron came in with Harry following behind him.

"Mione! Hey how's it going." said Ron who gave her a friendly hug.

'Hermione long time no see, how was summer holiday." said Harry who also gave her a friendly hug. This had seemed to calm her down a bit. 

"Harry, Ron I've missed you guys. My summer was great I had visited my cousin and sorry I couldn't come to the burrow. What did you guys do?' asked Hermione.

Ron had stayed mostly at home and played Quidditch. Harry had stayed with the Dursley's but managed to come to the Burrow a few weeks before school came around.

"It's ok Mione, but we wish you could have come since it's our last year and all." said Ron

" yeah I know, but at least was together now. I just can't believe we're in our last year now. When I was on my way here I was thinking about the first time we met. It was as if we had been in this same compartment just yesterday." sighed Mione.

"yeah I'm just glad that Voldemort is gone now." said Harry Ron slightly shivered after hearing that forbidden name.

"Yup but anyway, congratulations on making head girl Mione!"Said Ron. "Yeah congrats Hermione, but who is head boy?" asked Harry. Just then all of her happiness had flooded right out of her. The though of Malfoy had just then corrupted her good day.

"Err Malfoy, Malfoy! I can't believe he was made head boy. He even paid me a visit before you guys came and had to shove it in my face that he was my co-head." said Hermione

" Mione did he do anything to you because if he did..." Harry was about to continue until Hermione broke in.

"No Harry he didn't don't worry about it." stated Hermione.

"But Harry's right Mione, if he doesn't anything to you just tell us and we'll beat him to a pulp." said Ron his face a little red and his hands making a fits.

"Thanks guys but I can take care of myself. If he tried anything on me, he'll be hexed to the next century before he can say mudblood." said Hermione convincing the boys she would be ok.

The three were about to continue on their conversation, when they heard a knock on their compartment door. Hermione go up to answer it. When she opened the door Hermione was speechless. The boys looked in the door way to someone they didn't know. But Hermione knew this person very well.

"Oh My Gosh..."


	2. Some very Nice surprises

YAAAY! I finished my first chapter! OOhh yeah! lol anyways I would love to thank my very first and very special reviewer bluepunkdpagan! YAAY! U rock soo since your my very first reviewer and all I'm going to dedicate this WHOLE chapter to you! Once again THANK YOU!

Summary: Hermione is heads with the Syltherin King himself. Her cousin comes and joins Hogwarts seventh years. But to Mione's surprise her cousin has some interests in Draco and it seems that Draco has the same with her. Some how herm becomes matchmaker and even ends up teaching Draco how to dance! Read as the plot thickens!

Disclaimer: yaay I know I forgot this before but I have it now! Hah anyway the characters and anything else that you recognize is defiantly not mine! I repeat NOT MINE! They belong to the oh so wonderful JK Rowling the plot and Angela is mine. (I wish Draco was) ahem...anyway don't sue me!

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic so please no flames I burn too easily! But some collective criticism that can help me will be just fine. Also if you have any ideas that you want to have in this story you can tell me and I'll see if I can put it in. anyways on with the story ...ENJOY!

Chapter 2 Some Very Nice...

"Oh My Gosh...!"

... "Angela!" screamed Hermione in excitement. Angela, Hermione's cousin, as standing right in front of their compartment door. Angela was searching for a compartment she could sit in and maybe even make some new friends. Most of them had been full. She finally came to this compartment and was surprise to find her cousin in it.

"Mione!" squealed Angela

" What are you doing here... I didn't even know you were also a witch, I thought that I was the only one in our family." said Hermione

" Yup well I guess I'm also a witch. I also thought that but for me I thought that I was the only witch in our family. I can't believe this." explained Angela.

Through all the excitement Hermione almost forgot about Harry and Ron who were speechless themselves. They had seemed to be staring at Angela the whole time. I mean who couldn't, she was a natural beauty. Her long silky brown hair came down a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were an aqua green that most people can get lost in. Her completion was flawless and those soft raspberry lips were tempting. She was like a walking version of a veela, though she isn't one. Hermione had noticed their quietness and decided to introduce them.

"Ahem... well Angela I'd like you to meet two of my best friends, that's Ron and over there is Harry." said Hermione pointing them out for her.

"It's really nice to meet you both, but is it ok if I ask, but are you really the Harry Potter?"Asked Angela

" Uh...yup...yup that's me ol' Harry... i mean young wells you know what I mean. Ye...yes i'm Harry Potter." Stuttered Harry. Ron just nodded a yes as he was still staring at her while a little bit of drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth.

" Aww Herm has told me so much about you two, its great to have finally meet you guys." said Angela

" Hey what year are you going tp be in Angie?" asked Hermione who seemed very curious.

"Of course the same as you guys, what you thought I would be in first?" joked Angela.

"He he well duh!" giggled Hermione. The guys made a small chuckle but still continued to stare.

"Well while I'm here do you guys mind if I sit with you guys?" asked Angela

" Sure ... sure of course you can join us." said Ron who finally found his own voice.

Angela smile at Hermione and sat down right across from Harry and Ron. Hermione then joined them and sat next to Angela.

"So Hermione is Angela the cousin that you visited?" asked Ron

" my family and I had stayed at their place in Surrey England." sated Hermione.

" Yup, but its great to be with you again Mione and its pretty cool that I'm going to go to school with you." said Angela

" What school did you used to go to ?" asked Harry

" Well I used to go to Salem Memorex Witchcraft and Wizardry School."

" Well then what bring you here to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione who joined the conversation.

"Well after Voldemort was killed, mom and dad wanted to send me here. I had actually wanted to go here instead of my old school, but they wanted to just be safe so they thought of sending me to Salem since it was kind of close to where the muggles live. So now since it's my last year they thought of sending me here. We never knew that you were a witch also. That's why just to be safe we also kept it from the family. Also my mom is a witch so that makes me halfblooded. Dad knew that my mom was a witch and they both expected to have a baby that would be involved in magic. Since my dad is from your mom side of the family we didn't expect that they would have a witch but since you parents are muggles it makes you a muggle-born right." Hermione nodded. Then Angela continued with her story." I think that's pretty cool you also being on one of the family's first witched too, but I'm also glad that you are a witch because if you weren't then I don't know what I would have done right now." explained Angela.

" Aww this is so great I just still can't believe that your here with me, were going to have so much fun this year right guys?" asked Hermione

" yeah will make this the best year yet." said Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"What house do you think you'll get in?" asked Harry hoping that the answer would be their house.

"Well after reading my now favorite book Hogwarts a History, I hope that I will end up in Gryffindor. What house are you guys in?"

"Well were all in Gryffindor so I hope you end up in the same house as us." said Hermione.

" Wait a sec this is so weird your favorite book is Hogwarts a History?" said Ron

" Yup during the summer I had gotten it from my parents and I would read it as much as I could so I could get to know more about Hogwarts. The information is so fascinating and this school seems much cooler than my old one so I can't wait to get there." said Angela

" Wow your are just like Hermione she loves that book, she carries it around with her all the time." said Harry

" Really?" said Angela

" I also carry it around with me too." said Angela she pulled the book out of her bag and showed them.

After a little while the boys started to talk about Quidditch and Angela would jump in and out of the conversation while for once Hermione listened to them talk about it. Then Hermione got up realizing that they were almost there.

"Guys I think were almost here so we should change into our uniforms." said Hermione everyone sighed and then agreed with her.

"Angela and I can go t the bathrooms and change and you guys could change in here while were gone." said Hermione.

"Sounds cool with me see you guys later." said Angela and picked up her bag and followed Hermione out the door.

On there way there a bunch of people were coming in and out of their compartments getting ready for there arrival. Unfortunately Hermione and Angela had to pass the Slytherin part of the train to get to the girls bathroom. To their unluckiness they had been blocked by Crabbe and Goyle who were outside of the compartment in there uniforms. It seemed that they were waiting to get inside.

"Would you guy's move." said Hermione

Crabbe and Goyle just looked at the both of them and grunted some things back and fourth as if communicating to each other. But they still wouldn't move.

"I said move!" exclaimed Hermione

Just when Goyle was about to say something to them the compartment door slid open and came out mister Malfoy himself. He had his regular smirk on as usual. And was now checking Angela out.

"Well hello there... the names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." said Draco who gave her one of those really sexy smirks that would make any girl fall for him. Angela just looked at him and replied.

"Names Angela Marechi." said Angela who put a small smile on her face. Malfoy kept his smirk up and noticed that Hermione was with her. 

"Why is someone as beautiful and sexy as you following a piece of shit like her?" asked Malfoy Hermione gave him a death glare and Angela stood there with her hands on her hips with a smirk of her own on.

"Why is some ass like you even here, who said you can talk like that to my cousin you, jerk? Oh yeah how dumb could I be silvery blonde hair infamous smirk now I remember you. I can't believe I thought you were someone nice. Yup Hermione's told me all about you." said Angela the smirk on Malfoy's face had suddenly disappeared then somehow reappeared.

" So not only does Granger here have Pothead and Weasel protecting her but now she has a cousin too, Granger come on it seems that you need just an army to protect you cause of me, even talking about me to your little family members I'm flattered. Anyway how can you be anywhere related to a Mudblood like her, I bet there was some miss communication." scowled Malfoy Hermione couldn't take it anymore she just had to let it out now or else she would have to kill him right then and there.

"MALFOY WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. OH WAIT YOUR SUPPOSEDLY A OH SO POWERFUL MALFOY! WELL DO YOU THINK ANYBODY ELSE EXCEPT FOR SLYTHERIN CARES NO! JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE GREAT YOU CAN TREAT ANYBODY THE WAY YOU CAN. I DONT THINK SO YOU LITTLE FERRET MAYBE YOU SHOULD ACTUALLY USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF USING YOUR STUPID MOUTH BECAUSE I DON'T THINK ANYBODY APPRECIATES WHAT YOU DO OR SAY SO ALL I CAN SAY IS FUCK OFF FERRET AND LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!" screamed Hermione.

She had finally told Malfoy off the way she wanted to for all these year. She could have slapped him but this had seemed to put a dent in him. Angela stood amazed with what Hermione did and then looked at Draco. He looked as if he was about to explode. He came right up to Hermione and whispered so low only Hermione could hear him.

"If I were you I wouldn't have done anything like that. You better watch your back Granger." threatened Malfoy He looked at those who were now starting at them and gave them all death glares. He put his usual smirk on and gave Hermione and Angela one last look before he and his crones walked right back into their compartment. Angela then took Hermione to the bathroom and tried to calm her down.

"Geez Mione I didn't even know you had that in you." said Angela. But Hermione didn't say anything. She seems to be very red in the face and had been taking really deep breaths. Seeing this Angela still tried to calm down the fire that was still in her.

"Mione who cares about him. Malfoy is such a jerk. You don't have to even waste your precious breath on him." said Angela Hermione seemed too returned to regular breathing and had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah your right." said Hermione.

"You should have seen your face. It looked like you were a tomato that was about to explode." said Angel giggle a little. Her attempt at trying to lighten the mood had started to work.

" Ha-ha, but not as funny as how Malfoy looked when you caught him off guard, he look so taken aback, he never knew that anybody as pretty as you can put him in his place that quickly." said Hermione who giggle a little.

"But look at you; you really put him in his place. I bet he never knew that someone that intelligent and pretty as you can really do that." said Angela mater factly.

"Hah yeah right, like I'm pretty. Angie look at me I have a birds nest for hair, my face is almost as pale as Malfoy's, and I defiantly do not have a body like you." said Hermione with a tiny bit of envy in her voice.

"No, really you are, just look at your self. A little bit of magic could fix your hair right up, then just a little bit of make up will bring your more prettier side out and show your natural beauty. Also I know that you really have a fit body under those big shirts and sweaters and baggy pants and long skirts. Just a little bit of shopping and resizing your uniform will show those natural curves. Hermione Vivian Grange I will give you a make over and make all those boys of Hogwarts even, the handsome Malfoy himself look at you in awe." said Angela who had already started planning for their little make over in her head.

"I really don't know. What if everyone thinks I'm weird, or they won't take me seriously?" asked Hermione who seemed hesitant about the whole plan.

" Mione if your in my hands no one will even say a thing, they will be soo awestuck by your beauty that they wouldn't be able to make one comment about you." said Angela who look at her cousin with determination.

" Really? oh my gosh I love you soo much Angela! I swear that I will definitely pay you back big time. If you need any favor I promise that I'll do it for you." said Hermione who gave her cousin a big loving hug.

"But first, did I hear you say that the ferret Malfoy was handsome?" asked Hermione who had her hands on her hips with a questioning look on her face.

"Well I have to admit that he really looks ...hot!" said Angela who was a little hesitant of telling her cousin that her arch enemy was hot.

"Angela did you bonk your head when we came into the bathroom. I swear he is nothing more than a slimy git." said Hermione

" oh come on Herm you too have to admit that he is really hot you even said your self that he had seemed to have the girls population of Hogwarts in the palm of his hand?" said Angela with a teasing look on her face.

"Well... ok ok fine he is pretty good looking maybe even hot, but, but he still is the good for nothing ferret ok."Said Hermione

" OK fine fine whatever you say." said Angela with a menacing look on her face.

They had then finally finished getting dressed into their robes. They made there way back to their compartment with out bumping into any of the Slytherins. When they got back they had seen that Ron and Harry had already put on their robes and were waiting for the two of them. After about five minutes the train had stopped and they were getting all of their things and leaving the train. When they came out Hagrid was waiting for the three of them. He had told them that Angela had to go on the boat ride with the first years and so she can be ready to be sorted. When they separated and said their see you later's Hermione, Ron and Harry got into a carriage and were on their way to Hogwarts. When they got to the main entrance of Hogwarts they all hopped off and stood in front of the entrance.

"You guys ready for our last year?" asked Hermione who looked at her two best friends.

"Ready as we'll ever be." said Harry

Yaay! Well that was chapter two! Hoped you liked that chapter and if you did please RR! right now it is my last couple of days before my spring break so please bear with me since I've been getting sooo much homework piled on me but don't worry I'll update as soon as possible! Please tell me if I should continue!

lonelyngel


	3. Nervousness

Hey!! sorry for the long wait but now i'm back. I am finally on my spring break ! yaay! i can now continue writing the chapters and update more so look foward to more chapters soon! anyway here is the disclaimer.... yada yada stuff...  
  
disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or things that you recognize, it all belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling soo you cant sue me !! * sticks tounges out at those who were about to sue me then runs away*  
  
A/N : I know that the story isn't all that good but dont worry the good stuff will be coming up soon and also I wanted ask if anyone has ideas for the story, my mind is very close to getting a writers block, so anyone who wants to see something particular in this story please enlighten me.Also remember this is my first fanfic soo please no flames i'm not in the mood for a barbeque, but collective critisim that can help me sounds good! anyway on with the story ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 3: Nervousness  
  
* Angela's POV*  
  
I separated from Hermione, Harry, and Ron and followed Hagrid. He led me and a crowd of first years towards the boats. I had gotten on one with a couple of first years and were off. The beautiful night sky had taken my breath away. The cresent shaped moon was out giving the lake a sort of glow. The stars were scattered, making the sky look more enchanting. Then my eyes came upon the enormous castle. The whole scenery infront of me had made me more excited. I still couldn't believe that I was to be spending my last year here at Hogwarts. I came out of my daydream once the boat had made it's destination.   
  
Angela hopped out of the little boat and walked right in front of the large entrance. She made a small sigh and walked into her new school. Once she and the first years came infront of the entrance to the great hall a stern looking woman was standing there waiting for them.  
  
* Must be one of the professors* thought Angela  
  
" Right through these doors is the great hall. You will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor,Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Once you are sorted you will sit with your house mates.each house recieves points for their right doings and abiding by the rules. By breaking the rules you will get points taken from your house. By the end of the year the house with the most points gets the house cup." said the professor  
  
" Now will all the first years follow me and Ms. Marechi? will you please stay behind and wait for me to come and get you so you can be sorted." said the Professor Angela just nodded and watched the professor lead the nervous first years through the doors of the hall, and then the doors swung closed.  
  
Angela had stood there in pure silence until she heard cheering. It seemed that there were soo many people there watching the first years get sorted.   
  
Angela swallowed hard. Having an audience watching her every move was one of her weaknesses. Her heart started racing and her train of thought had disappeared. She knew that once the Professor comes back to get her it would be her time. She knew that she had to enter right in front of about a thousand people she didn't really know.   
  
More cheers errupted from the great hall ever two minutes or so. This did not help her at all. Angela had started pacing the hall infront of the large doors.  
  
* Ok ok calm down, breathe in, breathe out. Inhail, exhail. Oh Merlin what if I make a fool of my self. Ok no i wont think of the bright side Angie. I'm going to do ok. Its just a little sorting ceremony... with about a thousand people watching..... oooh merlin....... OK just pretend everyone wasn't there, just pretend it would be only me nobody watching my every move. OK this is not helping. OK do what mom says, keep you head up look calm and look right at were you goal is. Ok thats it, just try not to look at the people look straight and keep my head up.*   
  
Just then the Professor came back. Angela's heart had stopped dead for about a second, when she saw her walk through the door. She saw a glimps at what was ahead. The were about a thousand people there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Now I know everyone would like to start the feast now, but we have one more person we need to sort. Her name is Angela Marichi and will be joining the seventh years. Please welcome her. Professor McGonagall!" said Dumbledore.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" Ms. Marechi, I am Professor McGonagall head of the Gryffindor house." introduced McGonagall  
  
" Now the head master Professor Dumbledore is introducing you to all of the students. When they are ready for use he is going to call out my name and we will enter. Just follow me and when we get to the front of the hall I will give you further instructions." explained McGonagall  
  
Angela nodded and started to take deep breaths. her eyes were on the entrance to the Great Hall. She kept repeating to herself to keep her head up, eyes sent on goal. The moment she had been hesitating finally came.   
  
" Professor Mcgonagall!" called out the headmaster.  
  
Right before the doors opened the last thought cam to Angela's mind.  
  
* Ok here we go, there is no turning back now!*  
  
~ I know i know ! I bet you all hate me now but i had to stop there. Yes i know it was really short but its getting really late and i wish i could continue, but my mind wont let me type any further, but i promise that i will update the next part tomorrow i swear !! But now i have to give my thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
THANKS:  
  
dracoandhermioneforever88: Aww.. thanks a bunch and i'll definatly be reading that story and expect to see a review from me soon! Thanks for reviewing, you really made my day !  
  
Lil' Bode: Thank for reviewing. Yup i know I tend to forget to spell check and reread what i just typed. I'm not a grammar wiz but I try to check what I write. I know how Hermione's nicknames can be annoying at times so sorry for that but thanks for letting my story pass, but if you have any other nicknames you want for Hermione I will definatly put that one in there and try to use the other 2 less, but once again thanks for the reviews!  
  
LaZaRo: Thank for review ! same thing to what i said to Lil' Bode i know my grammar isn't all that well but i try to check my writing but i definatly will try to improve on my grammar ! Thanks so much for reviewing !!  
  
Well that's all for now but if you want to see the next part up by tomorrow soo you better rr!! please review its really not that hard, just press the little button right there !!  
  
~lonelyngel~ 


	4. And Some not So Nice Surprises

I told you! I promised that I'd put of the next chapter!! I'm warning you now its going to be short I right now have limited time being online soo once again i'm really sorry for the shortness but I promise the next chapters will be longer this one.  
  
disclaimer: don't own anything except for plot and Angela, everythingelse belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling!  
  
draco: Suck up !  
  
me: hey i am not, i am just being respectful!  
  
hermione: you know she is being respectful,mind you your the actual suck up to Professor Snape, I swear I bet you two are related some how.  
  
* I notice that this is going to get ugly, and by the look on Draco's face it looked like he was about to tackle Hermione*  
  
me: Ahem... umm well enough of that you two right now the person reading this is getting annoyed soo lets just get to the story ok....  
  
a/n: no flames please this is my first fanfic be nice !!  
  
Chapter 3 : ... And Some Not So Nice Surprises  
  
The large doors of the Great Hall opened up. Every single head turned to see who was going to walk through it. As they heard the sound of footsteps everyone was silent. McGonagall walked in with a serious face on and a couple of spaces behind her was the girl Dumbledore had been talking about.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The doors flew open adn after about a couple of seconds McGongall walked in. And just as I assumed Angela came right in after her. She seemed to look a tiny bit nervous but she practicle looked calm. Her head was up and was looking straight towards her desitation, the old stool and the sorting hat the was in the very front of the room. I had then looked around to find about the whole male population staring at my dear cousin. If you thought Harry and Ron where a but stunned you should look at all of the guys here. Even Neville had seemed to have stopped breathing. All of them where like dogs. As she walked graciously towards the front no one's eyes left her. As for the girls, its seemed that jealousy had been swarming through their eyes. I mean what girl wouldn't be jealous. Oh yeah that would be me. After all I am here cousin and I am proud to say that I am related to her. But still a voice in my head kept telling me that I wanted to be in her place right now.  
  
* Don't you wish the guys would look at you that way ?  
  
Well .. no I mean its kind of creepy knowing that some guy can be watching your every move and really it would be very uncomfortable.  
  
Uhuh .. you know that you want to have guys like that you know that Ron nor Harry look at you that way.  
  
So what i'm their best friend, it would be pretty wrong if I may say so my self.  
  
Yup but can't you see, even the boys in Slytherin have taken a very close notice of her.  
  
Well I can't blame them she has a natural glow, and is very pretty, but you know if I were like her the boys in Slytherin would never look at me that way....I mean it would be kind of cool to know that a couple of guys like you but it would be creepy to have the whole male population have a crush on you.  
  
Ah so you admit that you want to have guys look at you that way!  
  
Well.... why am I even talking to myself, just shut up she is just about to be sorted.  
  
Angela's POV  
  
* Whew .. I made it, thank god. It seemed as if it took me an hour to walk all the way here. But at least I stayed with my plan. I kept me head yup and tried to not make any eye contact.*  
  
" Ms. Marechi, I want you to sit on that stool, and then I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted. After you are sorted, you will sit at you houses table." explaine Professor McGonagall. Once again Angela just nooded her reply and sat on the chair. She was now facing the whole school.  
  
* Ok .. maybe the worst has not passes yet. Ok just stay calm and don't make a fool of youself*   
  
Just then Angela felt the old sorting hat being place on her head. Then out of nowhere it had started to talk to itself, to her, and practicle the whole school.  
  
" Well,well... I can see this will be a little tough. Pretty intellegent, has bravery, oh.. what is this you are related to Ms. Granger huh , ... let me think, your her cousin .....I see. You have a great boost of confidence and can be very crafty and there is some cunningness in you... hmm I've got it .....  
  
Everyone held their breathe. Well mostly every single boy in the room. Just waiting for the hat to say what house she was going to be in was killing them. Right now you can bet that every boy was praying that she'd be in there house.  
  
" Gryffindor!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed the hat.  
  
The boys at the Gryffindor table almost jumped in the air. Angela made her way over to the table and had found a seat next to Hermione. The cheer had gone a little over board. A couple of whistles here and there but then the excitment died down when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" Finally I would like to say congradulations to our new head boy and head girl .. Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
As they both stood up cheers had erupted from every direction. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table to see the Slytherin King smirking in all his glory. He then came in eye contact with her and gave her a scowl. Hermione returned it with a glare and sat back down as Dumbledor was about to speak again.  
  
" Now with out further ado let the feast begin!"  
  
As soon as he finished his statement every single plate had been covered in delicious food. No one hesitated and had started eating till they were full.  
  
" Glad that was over, I was dieing up there. Everyone looking at me and waiting for the hat to give his answer was very nerve racking." said Angela who seemed relieve to be with her cousin.  
  
" You were actually nervous, you looked completely clam to me, its as if you've done this all you life." said Hermione, who had started eating.  
  
" Really, well I guess my mom's advice helped. Anyway I's soo excited that I got into Gryffindor, we'll get to catch up and ahng out more." Said Angela  
  
" Hey Mione, its great to see you again." exclaimed Ginny. She as sitting across from them.   
  
" Ginny, oh my gosh I didn't even know that it was you there, you've changed. I'm really sorry but I've missed you too." said Hermione who had taken a second glace at one of her best gal friends. Ginny had denfinitly changed. Her red hair was silky and was below her sholders. Her freckles that used to stand out and finally worked in with her natural complextion. She had changed into a young lady.  
  
" Well, Ginny as you know, this is my cousin Angela." said Hermione Ginny gave Angela a welcoming smile and Angel returned one with a soft smile.  
  
" I remember you, I had looked into you compartment to see if there was room. But might I ask, are you related to Ron Weasley?" asked Angela  
  
" Yes I am, unfortunatly he's my older brother I know the red hair definatly give me away. But yes I do rememebr you from the train. Sorry sicne there wasn't any room." said Ginny  
  
" i see well thats ok with me. But its really nice to have met you." said Angela Ginny smile then turned to Hermione who was listening to their whole conversation while eating.  
  
" Congrats on making head girl Hermione, but it does suck that your co-head is Malfoy. It would have been fun to see you take points off of him." giggle Ginny  
  
" Yeah if only her wasn't head boy, my last year here would be soo much fun." said Hermione  
  
The three girls talked together and Ron and Harry had then joined the conversation. Everything had been going great. Then Dumbledore had annouced that everyone is to go to their dormitories. For Hermione. she had been hoping this momnet wouldn't come. She and Malfoy had to meet iwth Dumbledore and McGonagall. Hermione told her friends that she had to go and said her goodnights. She made her way up to the front to find Malfoy already there .  
  
" Once again congradualtions to you two. As you know since you two are the heads, you get special privlages. But first of all knowing the relationships between you too I suggest you should make some kind of truce. You two are the rolemodles of the school so you better set an example. Inter house relationships can be one of them. But anyway you two have duties and have to set up meetings for you and the prefects. So here is the list of you duties." said Dumbledore and handed Hermione a piece of parchment.  
  
" Now Professor McGonagall will lead the both of you p to you own dormatories. Since you are the heads you will get you own tower. You will share a common room and have you own rooms. You'll even have a passage way to Hogsmed. Well good night to the both of you. Said the headmaster.  
  
( * - hermione ~ - draco)  
  
* Wait did he just say OUR dorm ?!?! *   
  
~ Wait did he just say OUR dorm ?!?! ~  
  
Sorry I have to leave it there for now but I promise that I will update as soon as possible! But remember to review!! Reviews keep me motivated to continue on witht he story so please rr !   
  
Thanks:  
  
bluepunkdpagan: Thanks so much for reviewing your one of those people who keep me motivated!! I definatly feel flattered to be compared to Ms. JK Rowling herself, but thanks for the compliment. I had actually sent a letter to JK and had gotten a reply. She is a very fabulous and interesting lady if i say so may self. But anyway for like the millionth time thanks again for reading and reviewing my story!!   
  
PLease tell me if i should stop this story. Tell me what you think soo please review !!  
  
~ lonelyngel ~ 


	5. Stay Out of My Way and I'll Stay Out of ...

Hiyas!!! I know it's been a little while, but now I'm back. I had been sick for a little while and we just came back to school so I had a ton of things to do. But now I really need to continue on this story so here is the next chapter! O and a bunch of huggies and thank to the wonderful reviewers, my many thanks and comments are after the end of this chapter!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things you recognize, they belong to Ms. JK Rowling! So don't sue me !!!!   
  
A/n this is my first fanfic so no flames I'm not that much in the mood for a barbeque!  
  
*...* Hermione's thoughts  
  
~...~ Draco's thoughts   
  
Enjoy   
  
Chapter 5:Stay Out of My Way and I'll Stay Out of Yours  
  
Dumbledore walked away with a small grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. He knew they would react like this but inter-house relationships are needed.  
  
McGonagall turned her head towards the two heads. " Please follow me." Said the Professor.  
  
Draco and Hermione had said nothing and silently followed McGonagall. After going down one corridor and a flight of stairs, the three of them ended up right in front of a portrait. In the portrait a girl with shimmering long black hair and metallic brown eyes, was standing on a beautiful beach watching the waves wash onto the shore. When she heard them approach, she brought her attention to them.   
  
" Well, let me guess these must be the new heads." Said the girl with a smile on her face.   
  
" Yes, well I expect the two of you to try not and kill each other. The password is angel wings. Good night Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." Said McGonagall. She then left them both staring at the portrait.  
  
" Well password please?" Asked the girl  
  
" Umm.. angel wings" said Hermione who seemed a little dazed.  
  
" Well goodnight you two." Said the portrait and it swung open to show a magnificent common room. Once again for like the third time in one whole day, Hermione was left speechless.   
  
They both walked into their common room and looked in awe. It was twice as big as their own house common rooms. The walls were a mixture of red and silver. To their left was a huge table for about eight people, with eight cushy offices like chairs (the ones with little wheels on them and you can spin yourself around on) that were black. On there right there was a huge fireplace, which had a fire blazing in it. One large couch was in front of the fireplace. Two small end tables were on the ends of the couch. A coffee table was in the middle of the couch and fireplace. On two opposite side of the coffee table were two sofas. One red and gold and the other silver and green. On the right of the fireplace was a portrait of a lion and on the left side there was a portrait of a snake. By the staircase there was a portrait of the Hogwarts crest. Near the back of the room were two desks and two tall bookcases that were as tall as the ceiling, were filled with many books. Also near the left side of the room was a door.   
  
Hermione excitedly walked up to the door and opened it to find a kitchen with a small table. She came out of the kitchen to find that Draco was nowhere to be seen in the common room.   
  
* He might have gone to his room*   
  
After that thought Hermione then excitedly went to look for her room. In the middle of the common room there was a staircase that led up to a small hallway. There were four doors. The one on the far left had the engraving of the name Draco in Green letters, which obviously meant that, that was his room. Then there was a door a couple of spaces to the right that had an enchanted palm tree on it waving as if there was a breeze. A couple of spaces to the right of that door was another door which had the engraving of the name of Hermione in gold. Then the final door on the very right had an enchanted picture of a night sky.  
  
Forgetting about the two other doors Hermione hurriedly opened the door to her room. Once she stepped into her room her eyes widened. Her room was as if it came from her dreams. She had a king-size bed with red and gold bed sheets. Her comforter and pillows had golden and red beads woven into them. She had a gold canopy with red beads woven into them, above her bed. There was a larger window to the left of the bed. Through the window you could see the lake and most of Hogwarts grounds. On the other side of the room there was a desk with her parchment and quills. Next to the desk there was a bookcase full of Hermiones favorite books and even her schoolbooks, which were organized on one of the shelves.  
  
On the right side of the room there was a drawer with her CD player and boom box that Dumbledore had enchanted for her, on top of it. There were glass doors next to the drawer. Hermione opened them and squealed when she found that she had a walk in closet. All of her clothes from her uniforms and robes to her normal muggle clothes were hung perfectly, even all of her shoes were laid out in their very own shoe rack.   
  
* I guess being head girl does have its perks. *  
  
Hermione then noticed a door near the window. When she opened it she found a huge bathroom. The tile was all black and everything else seemed to be in white. There was a sink and toilet. There was also a shower big enough to fit four people in. There even was a bath the size of a pool. It had about twenty something different colored knobs on them. Hermione then noticed that there was a door on the other side of the room. She walked right up to it. She was about to open it when it had swung open before she could even put her hand on the knob. To her displeasure and realization, she found Malfoy looking at her and then at the bathroom and then to the open door that led to her room.  
  
* Remember I thought that being head girl had its perks... I take that back. * Thought Hermione when realization hit her. They had to share a bathroom too!!!   
  
" No no no!" Said Hermione as if this was a bad dream.  
  
" Not only do I have to share a common room with YOU; I have to share a bathroom too!" Exclaimed Draco  
  
" I'm not exactly happy either Malfoy." Said Hermione. Draco then looked at her and gave her a glare. Hermione returned the glare. She had stood ground and was prepared. She had her hand next to her side, where her wand was securely in her pocket, ready to whip it out and hex Malfoy. Then next thing she knew, she was practically pinching her side to death when Malfoy swiftly came up to her. She could see in his eyes that anger burned fiercely.   
  
" You better stay the hell out of my way, don't think that I didn't remember the little situation that had happen on the train Granger. You better watch your back because here you don't have your little protectors. Just think of this as a little warning because I can strike at anytime. No MUDBLOOD FILTH like YOU is going to get passed a Malfoy without receiving the consequences." Growled Malfoy seeming as if he was even about to strike right then and there. Without waiting for a response Draco turned on his heel and quickly walked straight into his own room and slammed the door.  
  
Hermione just stared daggers at the closed door of Draco's room. She knew he would be plotting something against her. She just had to be ready.   
  
* Ok maybe he's just trying to scare me to death as a lesson. But in case I think I should stay out of his way and avoid him as much as I can. I know I told Harry and Ron that I could take care of my self, but just as a precaution I shouldn't tell them what had just happened. They'll think I can't handle myself and treat me like a damsel in distress. Ugh I can't go through that again. I had been treated like that ever since they had saved me from that troll in our first year. I know that they really care for me and don't want anything to happen to me, but can't they see, I'm already seventeen and can defiantly take care of myself. *   
  
With a heavy sigh Hermione walked out of the bathroom and back into her own room. She dressed herself in her pajamas and lay down in bed hoping to let sleep drown all these issues out of her head.   
  
* But I just can't help think why Malfoy had even warned me that he was going to do something. It is kind of weird that he even gave me some advice as to watch my back. Maybe he's just trying to confuse me and catch me off track. I mean who would think that he would actually care! Wait why am I even thinking about him. This is just a waste of time. I can actually be sleeping instead of thinking. Ugh I think all of this thinking is making my head hurt. *   
  
After that last thought Hermione finally closed her eyes and drifted of into a dreamless sleep not knowing what was to await her the next day.  
  
~ Draco's POV~  
  
~ Who does she actually think she is. To shout and insult me like that on the train. She will pay. Who would even think that she had it in her to scream at someone who was greater than her level? There is no way she could get out of this one. I am definitely going to make her life a living hell this final year. ... What the bloody hell am I doing even stooping down to her level and even think about her when I can be actually be sleeping or even more think about someone who is entirely to good enough to even know her. Well as I think of it one of those people is I. I'm too good and way out of her league to even think about her let alone know who she is. But also, come to think of it, that cousin of hers should be one of them. Damn.. With that type of body and attitude she certainly needs some taming. And I think that person should be me. No girl can resist my Malfoy charm. ~  
  
As that thought had drifted away from Draco's head he fell into deep sleep knowing that he can make this year very interesting.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi ya!!!!! Well before I say my thanks I want to tell that there is an important A/N after the thanks so if you would like to know what it happening please please read it!! I was intending to make this chapter longer but I really don't have enough time to continue it to where I wanted it to go but I promise if you review I will definitely update the next part real soon. Cause I think that my story is kind of slow and a little boring at first but no worries all that fun and good stuff will be coming to your computer screens soon !!! Anyway enough of my rambling here are my many thanks to all those awesome reviewers!!  
  
nady~ thanks soo much for reviewing!! and sorry about the anonymous situation. I didn't know that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews but I fixed that whole problem up soo for all the people for tried to review in being anonymous I'm very sorry but now you can thanks to nady soo thank her for telling me about that little problem. but once again thanks soo much for reviewing and pointing out my little mistake!  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood ~ thanks a lot for checking out my story! and yes I did review your story just now! ( I keep me promises ) thanks again for the review !!  
  
Lil' Bode ~ hehe thanks again for reviewing!! and thanks for the advice, yes I know that my grammar is not that great but I'm trying my best but you really seem to help me in fixing my grammar skills! and sorry if I actually did make you sound like a beep... I really didn't mean to! but thanks soo much again!!  
  
A/N Okies here is the oh so important author's note. Right now I am struggling in making more ideas for my story. I'm trying not to direct myself into a writer's block. So if you guys really have any ideas you think could work in this story please tell me!! I'll kind of make it s competition. Whoever thinks they can give me some great ideas or characters etc.. will get to be a character in this story. You can be mentioned or in a scene or situation in about 2 or 3 chapters. So if you want to be the girl who help with mione's makeover you can be her or one of the girls who help Mione " spy" on Malfoy you can be her or anyone you want to be! Also in a little while there will be an upcoming dance in the chapters and I want to know if you guys have any songs you want me to put in the chapter or if you want any songs in the story that can be one of them too. You can send me the lyrics to the song (if I might not know it) to me. Just e-mail it to my address! Also this is going to be a kind of a competition but there will be multiple winners because I might need more than 3 songs. So for those who think they have a cool song that would go into the story as well you can win a chance... to pick the pairings for the dance (except Draco and Hermione, but that might change.) And also future pairings in the story, I'm kind of having a little trouble figuring out pairings, for the dance especially so if you can help it would be great!! Anyways thanks for taking your time in reading this and please review !!! Its not going to kill you just press the little button! I you like this story please review and tell your friends to read it who can tell they're other friends and soo on! Thanks!!  
  
~ lonelyngel~ 


	6. Tear Stains

Hi yas !!! Sorry about the wait! Its near the end of the school year for me and right now were getting tons of last minute homework and projects and a bunch of tests! It really sucks!! But I had finally found time to continue on with my ff soo once again sorry !!!!   
  
Disclaimer: If only I had a polyjuice potion, I would be able to become J.K Rowling but as you can see I don't have any in my stock of potions right now so whatever you recognize is hers, so I own absolutely nothing. Well except for a couple of things I put here in there and of course the plot is mine.  
  
A/N: Yaaay!! I don't know why I feel so excited right now, I guess I kind a ate a little too much ice cream today but anyhow.... once again after the thanks for you reviewers I once again have another important author's note soo please if you wanna know what the heck is going on please read it !!! Anyways with out much further ado here is chapter 6!!!  
  
P.S. I almost forgot, please no flames my first fanfic and I already burnt my finger today while cooking!  
  
Chapter 6: Tear Stains   
  
Hermione's thoughts   
  
Draco's thoughts   
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The cool breeze gently tickled my face and blown through my hair. How I love coming down to the lake. It always seems to calm me down. I was standing by the edge of the lake and was watching the sun set. As I watched the tantalizing view I felt someone's presence behind me. I didn't turn because before I could I felt that person's strong arms snake around my waist and hug me gently. I felt safe and at peace with that mystery person. We both watched the sunset. When the sun had set completely I turned around to found out who the mystery person was, but once I turned around no one was there in sight. It was as if I was alone the whole time. I turned my head back towards the lake but instead of seeing the lake the person who had embraced me was standing right in front of me with their back to me. But before I knew it the person had quickly turned around and put their hands on my shoulders. When I tried to look in the person's face I really couldn't figure out who it was. The person's hair was shadowing their face and it had gotten pretty dark then so I really couldn't spot what color hair that person had. Suddenly the person had said something but I really couldn't hear what they said. It was as if I was deaf because all I saw were that person's lips moving. Then the person started inching closer. I was glued to the spot. I panic but couldn't move. I knew what was going to come next but then ...........................................  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.................  
  
" Arrgh........" Groaned Hermione.  
  
Why is it that when the good or important parts in a dream are about to happen, I wake up.   
  
Hermione's alarm clock was still beeping, so she turned it off. She saw that it was 7:30 and panicked.  
  
Oh shit classes are going to start in an hour!   
  
She then relaxed when she remembered that it was only Saturday.  
  
Geez I can be so stupid at times!   
  
She decided to get up anyways and prepare for the day. She got up from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once she walked through the door she closed it and walked across the huge bathroom and went straight towards Draco's room. She locked his door that led to the bathroom. I mean who wouldn't be careful. Hermione then grabbed a fluffy soft bathrobe and put it by the pool-sized bathtub. She the then turned the tab that was shaped likes a pink violet. She then turned those tabs for the water and brought it to a perfect temperature of warm but a little hot water. (Just the way she liked it) she took off her pajamas and slipped into the warm water. The bath smelled heavenly of fresh violets and sweet pea, which intoxicated her nostrils. She relaxed at one side of the bath a laid their to think.  
  
If only life can be like this. A warm bath that relaxes and soothes you. It always helps you out on those really bad days and brings comfort to all. I wonder what I should do today. Maybe I'll go for a walk by the lake and then go to breakfast. I guess I'll just hang out with Harry, Ron, Angela, and Ginny the whole day. Sounds perfect, a calm walk by the lake and a day with my best friends, and mind you I don't have to run into the ferret.   
  
After soaking for a little while longer Hermione go out of the bath and put the soft bathrobe on her. She drained the bathtub and went towards the sink. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair. After that she went to her bedroom to change. She opened her walk in closet and tried to decide on what to wear. She then chooses a red quarter sleeved sweater and a pair of long gray sweat pants. She then put on her robe. She looked in the mirror and combed her hair. It was a little frizzy but what difference would it make. She was about to put on her shoes when there suddenly was a rapid knocking coming from the bathroom. She went inside the bathroom and heard it coming from the ferret's door. She then stood on the other side of the room with her arms folded on her chest.  
  
Let's just make him wait a little, waste a little time and see what happens.   
  
Hermione giggled a little when she heard the knocking on the door get louder.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco opened up his sleepy eyes. He was used to walking up this early, even on weekends. But instead of getting up he just laid there staring up at the ceiling. It was his first time to be back at Hogwarts without his father living with them at the Manor.   
  
His father had been sent to Azkaban after the Great War. The Ministry had been looking for death eaters who had survived after the war. It was said that someone had told the Ministry that Lucius had survived and was hiding. He was trying to become the next dark lord but someone had told them his secret. By that of doing he got caught and sent to Azkaban. Who would of thought that one person would be able to get the now dead dark lord's right hand man in jail. With this thought Draco grinned (in a good way) to himself. It had been devastating when he was sent to the prison, but it was for the better. Draco was finally free, from a man who would physically and verbally abuse his son and wife. But now every thing is at peace. His mother, Narcissia, is as happy and at peace. This is what made Draco feel better at times. That his mother is happy and doesn't need to worry about his father anymore. Draco can still be a prick but that was just to keep his reputation. He would show his soft side ever so slightly but he still had that scornful, discriminating side in which his father had brought him up with. But still the words his mother said were still evident in his mind since he left to come to Hogwarts.  
  
" Draco, my son, you needn't need to always hide your true soft side, you must embrace your heart and melt down the ice-cold barrier that your father forced you to make. I want you to be happy also. It is your final year and I want you to make the most of it."  
  
Draco let the words sink into his mind, he would try to change, but change wouldn't come till a while. That barrier is still frozen around his heart, but someday, something or even someone will melt it away for him.  
  
" If only things were as easy. Easier said then done I guess." Draco thought out loud.  
  
Draco then decided to get up and start his day by getting a shower. He headed towards the door that led to the bathroom. He tried to turn the knob and noticed that it was locked. Draco tried to listen to see if Granger was still in the bathroom.  
  
Hmmph, no sounds of a shower running, or the bathtub. She must not be in there, but why the bloody hell is the door locked.   
  
" Granger!....." shouted Draco  
  
He started knocking loudly on the door. After knocking for about a minute or two there was still no response.  
  
" What am I doing all the banging for, I should just use my wand. Alohomora!..... Alohomora!! What the bloody hell is up with this, I can't use magic in our dormitory." Said an aggravated Draco.   
  
He then resorted back to banging on the door hoping granger or at least someone would open it up, for he really had to use the loo.  
  
Regular POV  
  
Hermione had been standing there for two minutes at least. She tried to stifle the laughter that had wanted to escape from her. After hearing Draco call for about the 10th time she finally decided to open the door for him. But he wouldn't get it that easily. Hermione walked very slowly towards the door making him wait in more anticipation. Finally she had reached the door and unlocked it. She took some quick steps back knowing what was about to come next.  
  
After banging on the door for about an hour, Draco finally heard a click, telling him that she had finally unlocked the door. Draco burst in with anger shown in his cold eyes. He then saw Hermione standing a few feet away from the door with her arms cross and a small grin on her face. It seemed that she knew that he had been banging on the door for at least 5 minutes now.  
  
" Granger what the bloody hell do you think your playing at?" Yelled Draco  
  
Hermione just stood there with an innocent look on her face.   
  
" Whatever are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione asked innocently   
  
" Oh bullshit, I bet you had just stood here this whole time basking in glory as you made me wait so impatiently. No mudblod like you can ever do that! You should be very lucky that I haven't strike yet. But right now I want to use the bathroom so get the hell out Mudblood!" Yelled Draco, it really seemed he meant that. Hermione shot him daggers. Fury was in her eyes how dared he call her a Mudblood. Without another word Hermione quickly turned around and ran to her room. She didn't want Draco to see her cry. Once that single tear fell she knew that it wouldn't just end there.  
  
It was very unusual for Hermione to break down and cry, just because of what he said. She was used to him treating her that way, but what was different about this time?  
  
Hermione closed her door shut and locked her door. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She walked to her bed and sat down on it. Her head was in her hands, she sobbed into them. She tried to calm down but her emotions got to her.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Hermione then glared at him. To Draco's surprise she didn't say anything. She quickly turned around but there was something he noticed. When she turned around he saw that something slid down her cheek. As she ran he noticed that something dropped from were she was. He watched her shut the door close and heard it being locked. The smirk on his face had started to disappear. He looked down to the white marble floor. There was a tearstain in the place of where Hermione stood not long ago.  
  
I know I know its not that much but I at least got another chapter up! And once again, I know I have been saying this a lot, but I promise that there will be more action and fun stuff to come so don't worry. This story is coming about slowly and there wont be much D/H stuff yet but never fear! And now here are my many thanks to all the lovely reviewers!  
  
Thanks You!!   
  
Lil' Bode Hey thanks! Yup this time I actually used spelling/grammar check!! Haha I can be so dumb at times. Well ne ways thank for the review! And the songs too!! I haven't really made any choices in songs yet for the dance but I've got some great ideas of some songs I can use for the story. Also after thinking about this fic, I've come up with some really cool ideas I think that all you readers might like! Wells thanks soo much again for reviewing!   
  
ShylaMalfoy Hey thanks soo much for reviewing and for the great songs you gave me! Even before I asked for idea's on songs I had thought of some of the songs you brought up! Well as they say great minds think alike!!   
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood Hey thanks and no prob on reviewing your fic! I really like it! And also thanks for the ideas!! Amazingly you were the only one who gave me some so I really appreciate that! I'm not sure if I'm gonna use them but I had some ideas like yours! You never know! Also the songs thanks a lot for them! I was also thinking about using The Reason and Cry! I love those songs they're some of my favorites and they seem to fit with my fic as they fit with yours too! And don't worry your secrets are safe with me! Hehe And I almost forgot I think I'm going to use a Harry/Ginny pairing! Yeah it is kinda cliche but I really like the paring and it seem that it will work out in my fic! But thanks a bunch!  
  
Applescm Hey thanks for reviewing, you really made my day!!  
  
sunnysweetie Thanks soo much for reviewing, its great to know that you like my story and yes I did review your fic, I know I know that I only reviewed it once but I've been really busy but thanks again !!!  
  
Yups and that all the reviews!!!  
  
Author Notes: ok here's the important message I wanted to give to all of you! As in last chapter I had kinda made a contest for getting ideas and songs. Well I've gotten some pretty good songs n such from you, so thanks to all of you guys who gave me them! Please keep it up! As for the idea one, I'm gonna postpone that little contest for now because after thinking about my fic for a long, long while I've gotten some really, really good ideas I hope you guys will all like!! But if ever I once again come close to a writer's block I would really appreciate you guys in helping me by giving me some of your brilliant ideas! But if you guys are still up to giving me ideas right now I'll welcome them with open arms!! (I know its kinda a cheesy line but that what I just thought of! heh) anyways here is a recap of my little contest. I'm asking all of the readers of this fanfic if you would like to give me some ideas of types of songs for the dance and for the story. I will pick about a handful of you and if I do pick you, you'll get to help me choose the dates for the dance and other dances! So if you would like to help me out there I would really appreciate it!! Well I guess that is all I have to say but thanks for reading this chapter!! And please R/R !!!!!!!!  
  
See the little purple ish button down there that says submit a review ?!?! Press it and tell me what you think!!  
  
lonelyngel 


	7. Pride over Guilt and Plans to Come

Hi again!! I am finally updating this fic !! But anyways I am soo excited because school is ending soon and I'm going to graduate soon! tear tear geez well I'll defiantly continue this story during the summer. By then you'll notice that my updates will be more accurate. Anyway here is the regular blah, blah from me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, J K Rowling owns everything else, except of Angela and the can of coke that I am drinking right now!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 7: Pride before Guilt and Plans to Come   
  
Recap: He looked down to the white marble floor. There was a tearstain in the place of where Hermione stood not long ago.  
  
A feeling of guilt suddenly came over him. But as soon as it came, it went.   
  
Did she really start crying because of what I said. I expected a witty remark from her. Did I really do that......? wait why do I care.....it serves her right for being such a snooty know-it-all mudblood! Doing something like that to a Malfoy like me wouldn't be a good idea. Anyway this is her fault. If she didn't leave me waiting here for a century she wouldn't be crying there.  
  
Malfoy's smirk came back to his face. He then started getting ready for the day.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
After a half an hour, Hermione had stopped crying. She wiped the last tears away from her face. She then got up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her face was red and a little blotchy. Hermione took her wand and fixed her appearance. Instead of looking like she had just balled her eyes out for an hour, she looked fresh and normal. She decided to take her walk near the lake. She put her shoes on and came out of her room. She quietly came down the stairs hoping that she wouldn't have to put up with Malfoy again. With no sign of him she walked through the common room and out the portrait hole.  
  
Hogwarts was really quiet and calm in the morning. Most of the pictures were still asleep, little traces of smoke was still evident from the lamps that were put out last night. Not a sound in the whole school except for the echoing footsteps coming from Hermione's feet and the constant snores of portraits down the halls.   
  
Hermione slid through the great oaks doors. A cool wind came once she stepped out. She breathed in the refreshing air. Once she got to the lake, she was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one outside.   
  
" Hey Angie, I didn't know that you'd be up this early." Hermione said a little surprised  
  
Angela was standing by the shore of the lake basking in its beauty. She was also surprised to see that her cousin was up at ungodly hours.  
  
" Yeah well I woke up a little early and decided to explore the school. But what are you doing out here?" asked Angela   
  
" Well, the lake really seems to calm me down and I can really think here. Besides me and Malfoy had sort of gotten into another row. I mean seriously it was only a little joke and then he just blows up on me!"  
  
" What sort of joke did you do to him?" asked Angela  
  
" Well I locked his door that connected to the bathroom and made him bang on the door for about 5 minutes straight." explained Hermione With that Angela just gave an understanding nod.  
  
" But the thing is that he really did get angry at me but, he usually is like this with me but I just right then and there started to to........" Hermione wasn't sure of just telling her cousin that her worst enemy had made her cry. But the better of Hermione got to her. It was better to talk about it than keep it in.  
  
" You did what Mione?" Angela asked with concern in her voice.  
  
" Well...umm .. its kind of embarrassing but, he had actually made me cry. But the thing is that he wasn't trying so hard as to make me come to tears. I just don't know why I had started crying. But at least I got out of there in time so that he wouldn't have seen me. Its really weird. I mean what is up with me lately. I've been having these weird feelings when my mood would change. I mean one time when I was at a picnic with my mom, she was really embarrassing me. There was a bunch of her friends there and some of their children were there too. She had started telling them about that time when I had gotten sick at Uncle Tom's wedding and I accidentally threw up on the dance floor when everyone else was dancing. I mean seriously I was only what ten? I got really mad at that but then all of sudden the picnic atmosphere had turned from sunny with bright clouds to gray and stormy. I was really weirded out. I didn't think I might have had something to do with it. I'm just really worried that something might happen to me. Things like this had happened about three times this summer. And ..... I'm surprised nothing happened today or that day on the train." explained Hermione  
  
Angela was doing some deep thinking. It really does show that she could have had something to do with the weather change but even on the train and this morning, nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
" Don't you think you should go and ask Dumbledore about this, you might be forming some kind of power or something ."said Angela  
  
You could tell that she was concerned with her cousin.  
  
" I'm not sure about that Angie, but if worst comes to worst I will not hesitate to tell him." confirmed Hermione.  
  
Angela just gave an understanding nod. When Hermione has made up her mind, she really shows that she has.  
  
" So what do you think we should do today?" asked Angela  
  
" Well I was actually thinking about what to do today earlier. After this we can go for breakfast in the Great Hall and see if everyone else has woken up yet. Then I guess we can all just hang out and show you around Hogwarts." said Hermione  
  
" Sounds great. But do you think we can come back out here after breakfast, I seem to like being by the lake." asked Angela  
  
" Sure, I really like being by the lake too. I can really get my thinking done here without having to be bother by the others."   
  
" When do you not think Hermione?" asked Angela jokingly.   
  
" Hey ! but not school wise, I mean like things that are going on. Like if I ever have a fight with either Harry or Ron, or just had a bad day I come down here to relax and free my mind." explained Hermione  
  
" I see well if you ever need someone to talk to or even accompany you down to the lake, I'm your girl." offered Angela  
  
" Thanks Angie, same with me if you need someone to talk to you can always come to me." said Hermione   
  
" Just one question though, is because of what happened between you and Malfoy, why you came down here?" asked Angela  
  
" Sort of, before that even happened I decided to come down here since it was still pretty early but I guess that even if I didn't think of coming down here, I would of came down eventually."  
  
" Hermione you know that you can't just let him do what ever he wants with you. He doesn't control your life, you do. Mione you've got to start acting more independent." said Angela  
  
" I know Angela but, I just don't know. I hate being the damsel in distress. Harry and Ron always have to back me up and they sometimes treat me as if I can't handle Malfoy myself. I just can't stand the fact that I'm always needing help from those two. I mean don't they think I can handle him. They've seen me even punch Malfoy in the face during third year. They just really underestimate my abilities." explained Hermione. It had seemed that she had really wanted to tell someone about this.  
  
" Well I guess I'm just going to have to do something about this." said Angela  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" Well lets just say that were going to show Harry, Ron, Malfoy and hell the whole school that you not how they think you are." Said Angela   
  
" Remember on the train that I said I would give you a make over?"   
  
" Yeah...?"  
  
" Well lets just say that we are adding this little change to it. Don't worry Mione, I'm not going to let you down." said Angela   
  
Once again Hermione was a little hesitant about this whole thing. She was actually hoping that Angela would forget about it and Hermione wouldn't have to go through all of it. But for once she was wrong. Just like Hermione, when Angela has her mind set on something, she'll do it. As for Hermione there was no way that she would get out of it this time.   
  
Yup well that was chapter 7 !!! Its really boring right now but I promise and I swear there will be more surprises to come and don't worry some action is to come too! But as for me I am a very busy girl. I'm graduating in like a couple of days soo watch out! hehe But anyway here are my thanks to the really cool reviewers !  
  
Thanks !!!!!!!  
  
Marl0t : yup I know, I'm kind of slow in my reviews. But by tomorrow I'm going to graduate and then my fabulous summer will start soo by then I promise that my chapters and updates will be more accurate! But thanks soo much for reviewing I really appreciate it !   
  
Lil' Bode : Hey thank for sticking with my story !! I'm doing the best that I can in updating but thanks soo much anyway for reviewing !  
  
Angelsparkle006: Hey thanks a lot ! I get annoyed when in some stories that Hermione and Draco all of a sudden start dating and stuff after like two chapters! But I'd like to keep them in character as much as I can but just to say they might come out of character a little later on in the story but I think what I'm going to do with this might really be cool. But thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
Applescm: Hey thanks soo much for reviewing again! And I'll definitely update as much as I can now that I'm leaving school and summer is on its way !  
  
Yup well once again thanks soo much to all of the reviewers!! Don't worry more is to come as soon as possible! A bunch of cool stuff is to come in the next few chapters!! Keep reviewing !!!  
  
Next chapters: They young wizards and witches start their first week of school, Hermione changes!! Does a truce come to the two enemies? and what is with Angela starting to like Draco ??   
  
Stay tune for more of this suspense and fun ( I don't know if you can call it that but whatever! hehe)   
  
lonelyngel 


	8. What Flying Does to You

Hi again! Sorry about the wait, but I'm gonna make it up to you guys. I had started typing this chapter and thought of just updating it all at once, but the thing is that it was about 10 more pages then I thought it would be. So I decided that I would spilt this whole chapter into mini chapters. So that means that I'll be ready for the next update which will be in like two days or soo! So sit tight these chapters have some great things in them I hope all of you will like!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine ! most of it is J K Rowling's except for Angela and the pretty roses in my room!  
  
A/N: Please no flames!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 8 : What Flying Does to You   
  
The smell of breakfast traveled to Angela and Hermione's senses. Some light chatter could be heard, coming from the doors of the Great Hall. Angela and Hermione got to the oak doors and opened them. Welcomed with an even stronger essence of breakfast sitting at the tables. An average amount of students are already up. Both girls looked towards the Gryffindor table to see that neither of the two boys were awake yet but Ginny and some of their other friends were already eating.  
  
Draco's POV   
  
On his way to the Great Hall Draco was stopped by a shrilly voice.  
  
" Drackie where have you been ?" asked Pansy Parkinson   
  
She was leaning against the wall trying to look seductive. She was wearing a low cut v-neck blouse that was a purple-ish red. She was also wearing a matching plaid mini skirt with her high platform Mary Janes. But this wasn't your ordinary pug faced Pansy. After the whole down fall of the Dark Lord and his followers, she had actually changed slightly. She grew out of her pug face phase and had actually seemed to have grown up. Her thin straight brown hair that ended at her shoulders, and her body which seemed to have a figure that any girl could dream of, would get any guy's attention. But still even though her appearance changed, her attitude really didn't. After being dumped by Draco, she still hasn't gotten over him. Which is very obvious.  
  
" You didn't come to the dungeons last night." complained Pansy she now had her hands on her hips.   
  
" Well Pansy if you were actually listening last night, I was made head boy. In being that I get my own dormitory ." said Draco he was starting to get a annoyed by her presence.   
  
" Oh really, well isn't that mudblood head girl?" asked Pansy she then got up from the wall and started towards Draco. In trying to look seductive she actually looked very clumsy and desperate.  
  
" Well once again ... if you were actually listening, she was but I guess that it was pretty predictable for her to become the head girl. Anyway I'd rather go and eat some breakfast instead of talking about that Mudblood and let alone talk about her with you! Now Pansy I suggest that you give me room to breath and get your BLOODY HAND OFF OF MY ASS!!"   
  
What seemed to really freak him out was how her hand ended up their without him noticing.  
  
Draco tried not to let it all out but she had just pushed his last nerve once she laid her hand on his butt. Some of the students who were on their way to breakfast witnessed Draco's out break. With a couple of menacing glares and the show of his ruthless smirk Draco took off once again towards the doors of the Great Hall. Once he reached the doors he opened them with one swift movement. With arrogance around him, his trademark smirk on and Pansy following him as if he were her leader, Malfoy made his entrance through the doors and walked straight towards his table and sat down.  
  
While piling food on his plate and pretending to listen to Pansy talk about her summer shopping, Draco took a sneaky glance towards the Gryffindor table. And as he suspected his co-head had not come down to breakfast yet. The weird feeling called guilt had somehow entered his stomach once again, but he tried to cover it up by starting on his breakfast. But before he could make a remark about him caring about the Gryffindor's whereabouts the doors opened. And who would of guessed who came in next.   
  
Granger and her cousin Angela gracefully entered the Great Hall. He watched their every move. He saw Granger look towards her own table.  
  
Bet she's wondering were her little friends Potter and Weasel are.   
  
Regular POV  
  
Hermione and Angela then went towards their table and sat down next to Ginny Weasley.  
  
" Morning Ginny." greeted Hermione  
  
" You remember my cousin Angela."   
  
" Yeah of course I remember her. Morning to both of you." said Ginny   
  
" So how was your first night here so far Angela?" asked Hermione   
  
" It was great, I stayed up with Ginny, Harry, and Ron last night in the common room." said Angela  
  
" Yup we both talked and watched the guys play wizards chess until Harry gave up at around twelve thirty since he was getting beat pretty bad." said Ginny  
  
" Hey I didn't give up I was just tired." said Harry   
  
Both Harry and Ron had just arrived in the middle of their discussion.  
  
" Yeah... well if you can call it that, lets just say I beat Harry 6 to 0." said Ron with a yawn  
  
They all laughed. Harry looked embarrassed but laughed along too. Still tired Harry and Ron then sat down and started to pile some food onto their plates. Everyone just talked and ate.  
  
While Harry, Angela and Ron were having a conversation about Quidditch Ginny and Hermione were talking.  
  
" Hey Ginny I need to talk with you and Angela after we eat." whispered Hermione  
  
"Ok sure, do you want me to tell Angela?"  
  
" No I already told her." said Hermione.  
  
" Hey Herm, how's everything going with you and Malfoy?" whispered Ginny  
  
" What are you talking about, nothing really is going on were still the same we fight and ignore each other that's all why ?" Hermione seemed very suspicious.  
  
" Well when he came into the Great Hall he looked over at our table as if looking for you. He looked at the spot where you usually sit. And then when you and Angela came in he watched you. And if you do look over at his table right now I wouldn't be surprised if he saw us whispering." Ginny whispered back.  
  
" Are you sure, that's really weird why would he even care to look at me." said Hermione   
  
" I don't know, weird things can happen to weird people." said Ginny   
  
Hermione giggled at that. She just decided to let it go. So what if he was looking at her. Maybe he was just looking at Angela instead and Ginny could of mistaken it. Then when she thought that no one would notice she sneaked a quick glance at the Slytherin table. And to her surprised she saw Malfoy looking over in her direction. With that he glared at her and she returned it with her own glare. Hermione looked away from him and just kept eating and talking with her friends.  
  
" Hey so what do you guys want to do today?" asked Ron  
  
" Well I thought we could show Angela around Hogwarts." said Hermione  
  
" That would be great." said Ginny  
  
" And I guess we could also hang out in the common room later." said Harry   
  
" Sounds like fun, but right now I need to take a walk with Hermione and Ginny, so I guess we'll just meet with you guys in the common room in a little bit ok." said Angela   
  
The guys nodded and continued eating. Angela, Ginny and Hermione got up from the table and headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
They all walked outside towards the lake. It was a beautiful day with a bright sky.  
  
" So what did you want to talk to us about, Mione?" asked Ginny  
  
" Well I kind of need your help." said Hermione. She seemed a little nervous about this.  
  
" Sure what is it." said Angela  
  
" Well ....do you guys think you can teach me how to fly?" ask Hermione  
  
Both Ginny and Angela looked at her with surprise but then their looks of shock turned to excitement.  
  
" Hermione I've known you almost all my life, and I know that Ginny here has known you for a while also, long enough to know that your afraid of heights." said Angela  
  
" That's true but, why the big change?" asked Ginny  
  
" Well its my last year here, and I decided I wanted to make it my best. And by doing that, I want to try and get over my fears of heights and learn how to fly." explained Hermione  
  
" Well.... ok we'll do it but are you sure that you can overcome your fears." asked Angela  
  
" Yeah are you sure because I don't think that there is a book on spells that will help you overcome your fears." added Ginny  
  
" Yes I'm sure and for a fact I know that there is a book to make you come over your fears but I'd rather overcome my fears this way then take the easy way out." said Hermione  
  
" Practical, geez you'll have to get used to this, Hermione is always somehow one step ahead." said Ginny  
  
" I think I know what you mean. I'm her cousin." joked Angela  
  
" Ha ha very funny guys." said Hermione   
  
" So do you think that you guys can help me out?" asked Hermione  
  
" Of course we could." said Ginny  
  
" Anything for you, and hey we can add this to your whole makeover." said Angela  
  
" That's a brilliant idea Angela!" squealed Ginny  
  
" Hey Gin I didn't know you were in this too."   
  
" Yeah well last night in the common room while the guys were playing Angela told me about it and I decided that I would help out with it." said Ginny  
  
" I see well, do I really need to have one ?" asked Hermione hoping they would give her mercy.  
  
" Well you seemed pretty grateful about it on the train yesterday. And you said that it was ok." said Angela   
  
Damn it !! Ugh well it would be nice to have a change.........hmmmm ok I'll just give in for once. And if they do mess up or make me look like Pansy Parkinson they will get no mercy from me .   
  
" Ugh..... ok fine fine but you guys have to do a good job, I don't want to end up looking like Pansy the pug faced slut." said Hermione.  
  
Both girls squealed with delight.  
  
"Don't worry Mione you'll look just perfect!" said Angela  
  
" In our hands you don't need to worry, you'll come out as a hot yet sophisticated Hermione." said Ginny  
  
Ginny and Angela gave her excited smiles and Hermione returned with a small smile of her own.  
  
The weekend had gone by quickly for Hermione. After a weekend full of secret flying practices, hanging around with friends and avoiding Malfoy could really tire a person out. Before they knew it. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Angela were at the Great Hall reading over their schedules.  
  
" Well... today we have Herblogy with Hufflepuffs then History of Magic with Ravenclaws and then ...... arrrgh we have Care of Magical Creatures and Potions with the Slytherins all afternoon!!" exclaimed Hermione  
  
" It won't be soo bad at least we don't have to deal with them till the after noon." said Angela   
  
" Hey we have DADA tomorrow, do you know who the teacher is ?" asked Harry, who was trying to change the subject.  
  
Everyone just shook their heads no.   
  
" Guess we'll just have to find out tomorrow." said Ron   
  
Hermione's day had gone by quickly, except for that afternoon. Everything went smoothly at Care of Magical Creatures but not Potions. Gryffindor merely came out with wining ten points, thanks to Hermione, but then loosing those ten points and another forty more thanks to Neville.( His caldron accidentally blew up and the potion happened to burst onto to Snape's face. The concoction had turned his face into one filled with painful warts and boils. Poor Neville has to serve detention with Filch the whole week. )   
  
Thankfully the day has finally ended. Hermione headed towards her dormitory after promising to meet with Angela and Ginny after dinner for another flying practice.  
  
It was the first time Hermione had gotten on a broom since first year, which was terrifying to her at first. But after just 2 days of the lessons, she was starting to become a pro. Overcoming her fears and learning something new, was something that Hermione would never forget. Just like the lake, flying next to the clouds and over the beautiful lake, it had really relaxed Hermione. To Hermione, this would be one of the hobbies that Hermione would never give up. It is also now one of her favorites next to reading, and learning many new things.  
  
Though excited Hermione finally reached the portrait.  
  
" You seem very excited about something Ms. Granger." said the portrait.  
  
" Is it another one of those secret flying lessons you'll be having tonight?" asked the portrait.  
  
" Yes it is but once again promise not to tell anyone, oh and please call me Hermione." she replied.   
  
" Ok then I promise Hermione, but if you will just call me Karen then." she replied back.  
  
Karen had over heard Hermione, Angela, and Ginny talk about the secret lesson while she was visiting the Fat Lady. Now these days you really got to be careful because walls do have ears.  
  
" Thanks a bunch Karen, well I've got to go get ready for dinner, angel wings."   
  
" Alright then." said Karen and the door swung open.  
  
Hermione walked into the common room and noticed that there was a letter on the long table. She walked to the table and picked up the letter it read.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,  
  
Tomorrow after your last class please report to my office for a meeting with me. See you at dinner.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore   
  
Hermione then folded up the letter and put it back on the table.  
  
Ok hopefully Malfoy has already been hear and read the letter so that I don't have to tell him. Oh cut that, here the devil comes, lets just get this over with.  
  
Right when Hermione finished reading the note Malfoy came through the portrait, supporting his usual smirk. He look over at Granger and saw the note on the table and then looked back up at Granger who was glaring at him.  
  
" Hey Granger, what's the note for, a love note from your boyfriends Potthead and Weasel?" scowled Malfoy.  
  
" No Malfoy, it was a note from the headmaster, we have a meeting tomorrow after our last class." said Hermione through gritted teeth.  
  
" Oh fun a meeting, well I'd rather not waste my time talking to you mudblood." Malfoy gave her once last glare and went straight to his room.  
  
Hermione just glared at the back of his head till his door closed behind him. Hermione then headed up towards her own room. Once in her room she put her books down and took off her robe. She put it on her chair and sat down. She took out some homework and started it. Dinner wasn't going to start for another 45 minutes so might as well kill time. She started on her Transfiguration essay. After about 15 minutes and two parchments later Hermione really didn't feel like continuing on it. Which was strange because she was always up for doing her homework early and getting it finished beforehand but she really didn't feel like it.  
  
Hermione dropped her quill and went towards the window. She opened it up and let the cool breeze come through. She stared out into the sky. She couldn't wait for the next flying lesson. To be up by the stars with the wind in her hair. Then Hermione remembered something. She remembered the door that was next to her room which had the small picture of the night sky on it. She then decided to look at what room it hid. Somehow she had forgotten to check that room out.  
  
She came out of her room and went up to the door. The picture looked exactly like the night sky that she just saw through her window.   
  
Guess not only does the Great Hall have an enchanted ceiling but I guess that the picture is enchanted too.  
  
Hermione then opened the door. It reveled a small spiral stair case. She walked up the few steps and once she got to the top she froze in astonishment. At the top of the stair case was a huge room with a magnificent balcony. It seemed that this was the top of their tower. It had reminded her of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione opened the door to the balcony and was once again amazed. She was pretty high up and this time she could almost closely see the stars. It was as if she was on her broom flying up in the sky, but much more safer. Hermione walked to the railing and leaned on it looking at the scenery. You could see the grounds of Hogwarts. The lake, half of the Quidditch pitch and even Hagrid's hut. But what got her attention the most was the beautiful view of the sky. It mesmerized her. But before she knew it her stargazing time had to be cut short. Hermione looked down at her watch and saw that she was 5 minutes late for dinner. She took one last gaze and walked down the spiral stair case, closed the door behind her and went down to dinner.  
  
Hermione crept out of her bedroom. She slowly went down the stairs. Making sure that Malfoy was no were in sight she quickly ran to the portrait door. She slowly opened the door and looked outside. With no one in sight she slipped through the door and made her way towards the Quidditch pitch with her broom in hand. It was a Comet 260. Hermione's parents had given it to her after her first year. Hermione never used it, but always brought it along just in case. It wasn't the best or fastest model but it was really for Hermione to get used to. But still, she really wanted a new model. There was a problem with that. She really didn't tell anyone about her secret flying lessons, not even Harry and Ron know. It was only Angela and Ginny, but they promised not to tell anyone. That meant her friends couldn't get her a new broom. It would be very suspicious and Hermione couldn't go and by it herself. People would wonder why she bought a new broom and get curious. She really didn't want that kind of attention.  
  
Hermione carefully walked down the halls of Hogwarts towards the entrance doors. She knew that if she got caught, that she would be in trouble, but there was always telling the person who caught her that she was on Head duties. Her lying abilities weren't all that great but most of the time they would work. Just look at what she told Professor McGonagall in her first year when Harry and Ron saved her from the troll.   
  
She made it to the doors with no problem at all and walked outside. A cool breeze met her face and the light of the shining stars illuminated the night. Instead of walking down to the pitch Hermione decided to fly there. She mounted on her broom and carefully took off. Every time she first takes off from the ground her heart would start to thump but then would slow down to it's regular pace once she's in the air. She flew gracefully in the sky. The wind just blowing her troubles away. Once the Quidditch Pitch was in sight she saw that Angela and Ginny were already there. She carefully landed her broom near them.  
  
" Nice flying there Mione, your really getting the hang of it." said Angela  
  
" Yup I think after a couple more practices you'll be ready enough to even try out for the Gryffindor team." said Ginny ( hint hint )  
  
" Thanks you guys, but guess what I found?!" exclaimed Hermione   
  
" What, did you find out that Malfoy wears thongs, or did you happen to find one on the floor?" guessed Ginny  
  
" Ewwww!!, you know that we all just ate dinner!! But it would of actually been really funny to find out that he wears those things, cause then I'd have the ultimate blackmail against him." said Hermione  
  
" Thong or not, he is still fine!" said Angela  
  
" Oh please not this again." complained Hermione  
  
" Ginny don't you think he's one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts, I mean at least you've thought of him as cute?"  
  
" Umm....... ok yeah he is one of the hottest guys, but I think that Harry is cuter." exclaimed Ginny   
  
" OK, ok didn't really need to know that, but anyway can we please just get started on the lesson instead of talking about Malfoy being hot and Ginny's major crush on Harry." said Hermione  
  
Ginny gave a grim expression. " Hey! but Herm you have to admit, Malfoy can actually be hot if not at least cute." said Ginny  
  
" I've heard and known that he is one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts and maybe even handsome but all I see is the ferret and arrogant prat he is." stated Mione   
  
"But anyway there was another door next to my room and I had entered it to found out what it was. It was actually the top of the tower. It was like the Astronomy Tower, but a little smaller. It had a great view form the huge balcony and it was just amazing." said Hermione   
  
" That sounds really cool, I'd like to visit your dormitory sometime." said Angela  
  
" Yeah me too, you should invite us sometime." said Ginny   
  
Ginny and Angela had decided to start Quidditch training to help with Hermione's flying skills. From position to position, it had seemed that Hermione had been doing her best at being the chaser.  
  
" Hermione you'd make a great chaser. But I guess that tonight's lessons are done, it's starting to get late and we've got classes tomorrow." said Angela  
  
They all packed up and together took off and flew back to the entrance doors. Carefully sneaking back in they went their separate ways and travel back to their common rooms.   
  
Once Hermione got to the portrait, Hermione saw that Karen was about to go to sleep on her hammock that was hanging in between two coconut trees.  
  
" Hey Karen, sorry to bother you but I need to get in, I had just finished lessons." whispered Hermione  
  
" Oh that's ok Hermione, password?"  
  
" Angel wings, goodnight Karen." said Hermione  
  
" Goodnight Hermione." said Karen.  
  
The door swung opened and to Hermione's surprise she found Malfoy on the couch, with his potion's book open on his chest. It seems that he had fallen asleep while trying to study.   
  
He looks so peaceful and actually not that cruel while he's asleep. Too bad he's not like that when he's awake.   
  
" Might as well be nice to him when he's asleep. He's not that much of a prat at least." she whispered to herself.   
  
" Accio blanket." said Hermione. Draco's blanket flew out of his room and right to Hermione.  
  
" Windgarium Leviousa." she whispered. She then levitated the blanket onto Malfoy.  
  
Smiling to herself inwardly she then quietly walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Draco had come back to his dorm from doing his last duties of the night. Granger had not been in sight so he had to do them alone. This had actually made everything easier for him. He didn't have to deal with her and would have time to think and the pleasure of taking points from unlucky students would satisfy him. He finally made it to the common room and plopped himself down on the long black leather couch. He conjured up his potion book and started to study for the quiz he would have tomorrow. It was then starting to get late and Granger had not come back yet.   
  
Bet she's with Potter and Weasley, as always.   
  
Just then he heard the portrait door being opened. Knowing that it would be Granger, he didn't want to deal with her. So he place his potions book half open on his chest and closed his eyes. He heard her footsteps enter the common room. They had stopped. He heard her talking to herself.  
  
I knew she was crazy, talking to herself, can she be any weirder.. wait a minute what is she doing .  
  
"" Might as well be nice to him when he's asleep. He's not that much of a prat at least." she whispered to herself.   
  
" Accio blanket." said Hermione. Draco's blanket flew out of his room and right to Hermione.  
  
" Windgarium Leviousa." she whispered. She then levitated the blanket onto Malfoy.  
  
He then heard her footsteps retreat. Just before she disappeared to her room, Draco looked up at her walking up the stairs.   
  
This really surprised Draco, she had actually given him his blanket.   
  
So the know-it-all really knows what she's doing huh. Well showing respect for those higher than her is a big change.   
  
Once again Draco's pride got in his head. But then another side of Draco took over.  
  
But still it was actually really nice of her to do that.... I mean .... ugh I give up I don't feel like having a fight with my conscience right now.  
  
Then Draco remembered something, which also surprised him.   
  
Wait a minute, what was Granger doing with a broom. Strange, heard she was scared of heights, hold on a sec. Now I remember, towards the end of dinner Granger, Weaslette and Granger's hot cousin left together. I think I know what's going on now. But just for fun I might as well try and get it out of the miss not soo goody-goody ( now ), and find out if what I think she's doing is true. But it can wait till tomorrow.  
  
And with that thought, Draco got up from the couch, took his book and blanket and went straight to his room.  
  
Yup that's all but not for long! Anyway please please review and tell me about what you think. Do you think it's too OOC, but I tried not to let that go over board! But if you guys got things you want to point out tell me! Anyways here are my thanks!  
  
.':'.':'.':'.Thanks.':.':.':.':.':.  
  
Megan: Thanks soo much for reviewing!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!!  
  
Angelsparkel006: Thanks a bunch for reviewing again! Hope you'll like what's coming up next! Thank you!!  
  
Applescm: Hey thanks a lot for reviewing!! I like know that people really like my story.  
  
Lil' Bode: hehe thanks! But sorry to here about your chapter problem. It must suck to be banned for a week, but at least it's only a week. You'll get back on track with your story again. Oh.. chapters huh speaking of them, they are those things in a book right?! lol jk but anyway thanks again!  
  
bewitchingwitch: Hey thanks, its great that you love my story !!! tear tear I feel so honored. hehe jk but thanks again!  
  
Draco-and-Jack-Lover: Aww thanks soo much! I can't wait myself its like I'm telling the story to myself. hehe but thanks soo much for reviewing!   
  
Thanks soo much to all of you awesome reviewers!! Its great to here from you guys! Speaking of which please tell me what you think. I'm really worried about my ideas in this and I'm just hoping that you'll like them !! But remember there is always one thing I want to see. A bunch of reviews and comments from you guys soo push the little button and REVIEW!   
  
lonelyngel 


	9. Not Major Changes? Yeah Right!

Hi hi! I'm back and this time you guys didn't have to wait for me to update three weeks later! Go me ! go me ! ( does little dance around room) Ahem... anyway here is chapter nine which is pretty long and has a bunch of fun things in it.   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! So that means you can't sure me!! haha ! people look at me weirdly  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Not major Changes? Yeah Right !  
  
The next day had been a very exciting day.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Angela entered DADA excited to find out who the new teacher would be.  
  
Hermione and Angela sat a row in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
There was a buzz going around, people guessing at who would be the new DADA teacher. The teacher was not present at the welcoming feast or anyway of the other daily eating times. So no one knows. This is the very first class who gets to meet the new professor.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the classroom opened. The clicking of someone's heal could be heard. Instantly people knew it was a woman. She walked with grace. Her dark, even close to black, brown hair came down to mid back and bangs that almost covered her big chestnut eyes.. She had pointed ears of a dog ( which was the same color of her hair ) on her head. Her face was of a regular person. With a clear complexion and rose colored lips. She wore a white collard blouse with a black tie and a sort of short black plaid skirt. She also wore shoes with high thin heels. She almost looked like a school girl.  
  
All guys looked at her as if she was a goddess, and girls looked at her with jealousy but also admiration. She looked pretty young to be a teacher.  
  
" Good morning, my name is Kitanya Thorn. The headmaster has told me that you should call me Professor Thorn, but I think its a little too formal. You can call me Professor Kit though." said Professor Kit. Her voice seemed one of an angel. It was as if she had put the whole entire class room into a trance. Everyone had paid close attention to what she had said.  
  
" Anyway, let us get started with the class now shall we, today I am to inform you that we are going to have some type of a review." Just then sighs of disappointment and boringness filled the room.  
  
" But it is not going to be like a test in which you would have to answer questions. No no I'm a different teacher. I'm more hands on. So instead of a bring old review test, we are going to be having some dueling projects. Kind of like a tournament but different." explained Kit. A bunch of excited whispers came out through the room. For once it seemed that DADA would actually be fun.  
  
" But before we get to the fun stuff we need to review all of the things that you have learned since your first year. Now remember, this is only something that you seventh years get to do. So we might as well better get started. Hopefully by the end of this month, we will at least finish reviewing all of the important things from each year, and by then we shall start." explained Kit.   
  
By the end of the class everyone had been very excited for the coming events.   
  
" Now before you leave I want to thank you for a great first class and there will be no homework, we shall continue our reviewing tomorrow, have a good rest of the day." said Kit.  
  
Sighs of relief and happiness had come form the students. Everyone went out of the classroom and had started talking about the new teacher and the dueling project that they were to be doing.  
  
At lunch, everyone had been talking about the new teacher. And to their surprise and happiness Professor Kit, which now everyone was calling her, had come and joined the head table for lunch.  
  
" She seems like a really cool teacher. For once I'm happy that were actually not doing that much from the book. This dueling review thing can really help us out on our N.E.W.T.S." exclaimed Hermione.  
  
" And for once I thought Mione's view in school had started to change, but until that Newts comment, we all know that Hermione wouldn't change." said Ron   
  
" And what is that supposed to mean Ron." asked Hermione. She started to get mad at him. It seemed that he offended her.  
  
" Hey Mione, Ron meant that in a good way. We like you the way you are. And if you did change, hopefully it would be for the better and not the bad. But no matter what we'd all still love you just the way you are." explained Harry.  
  
" That's really nice of you guys. But... never mind." said Hermione. She was about to tell them how much she had changed. How much she had grown, even that she might even try out for the Quidditch team this year but instead Hermione stayed quiet. Might as well give them a small surprise.  
  
" What Hermione?" asked Harry   
  
" Umm nothing, but anyways, what do you think about the new teacher Gin?" asked Hermione. She was trying to change the subject.  
  
" I thought that she was one of the best teachers we've had since I've been here. She is very understanding. I heard that's she great with advice for teens today. I Also heard that she's only nineteen!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
" Really, I thought she looked pretty young for her age." put in Angela  
  
"But she really does sound cool. She gives advice to teens?" said Hermione.  
  
" Yeah Grace, one of my classmates had been very down about her and her former boyfriend, Kevin. He had broken up with her the day before her birthday and during class when Grace was looking at Kevin, close to tears, flirting with another girl, Professor Kit had seemed to notice. By the end of class she called Grace up to her desk to talk to her while everyone was leaving. One of my friends and I were waiting for her just to make sure she was ok. Once she came out of the classroom she had a small smile on her face. She hadn't hade one on her face for almost a month now but I was very surprised to see one. She then told us how she talked to her and understood what was going on. Professor Kit even told her that she had boyfriend troubles like her too." said Ginny.  
  
A bunch of the girls were listening, even Parvati and Lavender were excited to hear that their new DADA teacher was also a specialist with girly teenage stuff. All the guys seemed to just roll their eyes and continue eating and talking about Quidditch.  
  
While everyone else was intent on talking and eating Angela and Ginny asked if Hermione was up to another lesson that night.  
  
" Sorry guys I can't. I've got a meeting with Dumbledore , but maybe tomorrow." said Hermione   
  
" That's ok, me and Ginny could just spend our time thinking of things were gonna do for your makeover. " said Angela  
  
" Hey Hermione do you think you can ask Dumbledore if we can have a Hogsmeade trip maybe this weekend, we need to go shopping for new clothes for you and our selves." asked Ginny  
  
" I can try but if not don't worry, Dumbledore lets the heads free access to Hogsmeade anytime, maybe I could just ask if you two can come with me this weekend. That way we wont have to deal with everyone else tagging along, they'll get suspicious." said Hermione   
  
" You've even got free access to Hogsmeade! I hope that I'll become head girl next year." exclaimed Ginny.  
  
They all laughed and continued on with lunch. But soon after that lunch had ended and everyone was dismissed to their next classes.   
  
Afternoon classes went by very quickly for Hermione. She then found her self on her way towards the headmaster's office. To her surprise once she got their she saw that Draco had gotten their early and was trying to figure out the password for the gargoyle to move.  
  
" Ummm.... fizzing weebeez??... arrrgh I give up.. just move over you hunk of stone." yelled Draco Still the gargoyle didn't move an inch. Hermione then came from behind and said.  
  
" Ice Mice." Draco quickly turned around. Hermione had a small grin on her face as Draco looked at her with a little shock in his eyes but they then turned into their cold gray normal self. The Gargoyle then move over for them and reveled the spiral stair case.   
  
" How did you know the bloody password." said Draco  
  
" Well if you weren't rude and obnoxious I would of told you last night. But I thought you'd figure it out sooner or later, but as I can see you really don't know your candies that well huh. " said Hermione. Preparing for a witty remark from him, she was surprised to see that he just glared at her and quickly walked towards the stairs case. She then quickly followed him up the stair case. Once she got to the top she saw Draco knocking on the door.   
  
" Come in Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." said Dumbledore. The door had opened up by itself, Draco and Hermione went through the door. They went up to Headmaster who was sitting at his desk.   
  
" Have a seat." said Dumbledore. He had a special twinkle in eyes. You could tell that something was up.  
  
" Well I had called for this meeting because there are going to be a couple changes in some of our house activities." Draco and Hermione had just looked at him. They looks on their faces that said, what do you mean changes. But still no one said anything. Being herself, Hermione opened her mouth to speak first.  
  
" Um Sir, what do you mean, changes?" said Hermione a little afraid of what he has to say next.  
  
" Well Miss Granger as in changes they won't be that major. But in encouraging some inner-house relationships, I have changed Hogwart's Quidditch team set ups." Draco was about to say something but Dumbledore had continued on. " Don't worry Mister Malfoy, Quidditch will be the same , but the teams will be different. We will be trying a little project during half of this year's Quidditch season. Now if I may add, is if this project of ours does not work, the rest of the Quidditch season will be turned back to how it normally was. But anyway, our project is that Quidditch will be turned into a Battle of the Sexes. There will be two team's from each house, one girls team and one guys team. There will be a tournament between the houses. As in girls verses girls and boys verses boys. Then in the end of that short tournament we will then have four teams, but two of them will be girls and two will be guys. But not from the same houses. These will be the top players from each house team. That means that there will be people from every house in your team. At that point those four teams will battle it out till one of them has won, either be it the girls team or the guys team. Oh but one more thing. If anyone tries to not cooperate just to make the season go back to normal, they will be pulled from their Quidditch team, and many house points may be taken from their accomplishments. Now if you have any questions please ask me but if not you may go back to your common room where the house prefects will be waiting for your report." finished Dumbledore.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. He was excited yet, aggravated with what he just heard. For once it will just be men verses men. Not lousy girls trying to steal the ball from them. But then they'll eventually have to go against them but that would just make it easier for their team to win. But what do they mean that their will be others from the other houses. That can make their chances of winning go lower, if only their team got the best players first. Normal Quidditch can be fun but Draco Malfoy is always up to a challenge.   
  
Hermione on the other hand was excited. This is her chance. She can finally show everyone that she is not who they think she is. She can show that she is not the stuck up know-it-all person they believe that she is. She will show them that she can be out going just like anyone else. This would also be another chance for Hermione to use her flying skills and also win house points.  
  
" Um Sir are their going to be Quidditch captains for each team?" asked Draco. He was hoping that there were soo that he could be the one for Slytherin.  
  
" Yes Mr. Malfoy there will be, but I'm sorry but you'll not be able to pick them yourselves. But you will be picking them with the prefects once you get back to your common room. But the people you will be picking from aren't here at Hogwarts....yet." Dumbledore still had that mysterious twinkle in his eyes. It seems that he wasn't going to tell them everything.  
  
" But sir, then who's going to be the captains?" asked Hermione.  
  
" As I said Miss Granger, you will find out when you get to your common room. But I think that you should be getting back there your selves."   
  
Both Draco and Hermione didn't have anymore questions, but before they got to the door Dumbledore spoken again.   
  
" Oh yes before you leave can I please speak to you Ms. Granger alone." He said  
  
Draco left through the door and Hermione went back up to the Headmasters desk.  
  
" Yes sir." said Hermione she was a little worried, hopefully it wasn't something bad.  
  
" Ms. Granger, I've heard that you have been taking secret flying lessons from both Ms. Weasley and Ms. Marechi." Hermione's face fell. She knew she was in trouble, she should of told at least a teacher about their night time lessons. And should of asked them if they could use the Quidditch pitch at night. But before Hermione could retort and tell the side of her story Dumbledore interrupted.   
  
" Don't worry Ms. Granger, I am not mad. I was actually a bit surprised. You will still be able to have your lessons but please next time ask for permission. You can't be too careful." Hermione gave a sigh of relief, it was ok with him. Even if he didn't know, he would eventually find out, but at least its out now. Lets just hope he didn't tell anyone.  
  
" Ah Ms. Granger I think I should recommend you to enter this Quidditch tournament yourself. If you are up to it." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Well I was thinking about it, and I might, but I'm not that all sure, but thank you for recommending me. But can I ask you something Headmaster?" asked Hermione   
  
" Well that is why I'm here, but go ahead ask away."  
  
" Umm.. I was wondering if you could let me and a couple of my friends to Hogsmeade this weekend. Since I'm head girl and get the privilege, is it ok if they can go with me?"  
  
" Why certainly. But you must be back before dinner. Oh and just to save time just look at the portrait of the four houses behind the staircase. I think it will help you." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Thank you very much Sir. I think I should get going now, don't want to keep everyone waiting. Goodnight Sir." said Hermione.  
  
" Goodnight Ms. Granger." said Headmaster.  
  
Hermione left his office a little confused.  
  
How did he know about my lessons. Someone better have not told him. But then again he seems to always somehow find things out on his own. It's a little scary though. But what did he mean about the portrait behind the stair case. Geez he can be very confusing.   
  
Hermione had been thinking about what he said. But without even noticing Hermione bumped into something or someone right before she got off the stairs. Hermione tripped off the last step and fell onto the floor. But then she didn't need to know who she bumped into right after the person spoke.  
  
" Granger I think you need to check your eye sight, but in the mean time watch were your going." scowled Draco.  
  
Hermione had bumped into him. But since he was pretty tall and strong he didn't fall. He quickly stumbled towards the wall while she felt flat onto the floor. But now pretending as if it wasn't his fault. Draco leaned against the wall with his famous smirk on and his hands folded over his chest.  
  
Hermione got up quickly. She glared at him. ( geez they do a lot of glaring in this story huh. )  
  
" Well if you weren't standing by the stair case, I don't think any of this would of happened. Anyway, why aren't you at the common room by now. I didn't think that anyone like you would wait here. Or was it that you just wanted to wait here so that you could get in my way and watch me fall flat on my face." retorted Hermione.  
  
" Now, now Granger I'm not that kindhearted to people like you. Lets just say that's payback for what you did to me this morning, but anyway I had just wanted to ask you some questions." Hermione just looked at him.  
  
" I'd rather not waste my breath in answering your silly, unimportant questions." Hermione started to walk away.  
  
" Hey don't walk away from me." yelled Draco. Draco started after her. Hermione's pace quickened. She heard his footsteps coming closer.   
  
Draco was trying not to burst. That was step one but she had seemed to be pushing his buttons. Draco then stopped and shouted at her retreating back.  
  
" Fine then if you wont tell me why you came back to the common room late last night with a broom in your hand, then I'll just go and see if Potter or Weasley know why."  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned around with a shocked expression.  
  
" How did you see me come in. You were sleeping........ wait a minute you were fake sleeping weren't you! But just to make the answer quick, it's none of your business." Draco had started over to her once she stopped.   
  
" Fine then, don't tell me what your up to, but tell me this. Why did you give me my blanket while I was 'sleeping'." asked Draco. He wanted some answers.  
  
" Its called I was being nice. I'm not who your really think I am. It doesn't matter if I'm a mudblood or not. You can't judge a person by their blood. There is a motto I know and live by. It doesn't matter if the person was the Queen of England or an elf that works for you, you treat them with the same respect. I tried to be nice to you that was all ok. Now lets hurry up and get back to the common room before all the house prefects fall asleep." said Hermione. She seemed calm and steady with her words. It had seemed to get to him. All Malfoy did was stare at her with no expression or emotion at all, and he just quietly followed behind her.  
  
Once they reached the portrait they saw that all the prefects were standing outside.  
  
" Why aren't you guys in side?" asked Hermione  
  
" Hermione we couldn't because were not the head boy and girl, we don't know the password. But anyway what took you guys soo long we've been standing here since McGonagall told us to come here." said Ginny she was the prefect for Gryffindor.   
  
" Let's just say that there is a lot we all need to figure out." said Draco who finally found his voice.  
  
Hermione went up to the portrait of Karen.  
  
" Sorry were late, kind of got caught up that's all. No problem with anyone out here Karen?" asked Hermione  
  
" Its ok, nope no problem at all. Its nice to have this much company over. But I guess that you all need to get in so, password?" replied Karen  
  
" Angel wings thanks Karen." said Hermione   
  
The door swung open. Hermione enter the common room followed by Draco and the prefects. When they all made it through a lot of gasps could be heard.  
  
" We'll all discuss the matter at that long table over there." said Draco. He pointed towards the huge table with six of the comfy leather chairs. ( I know that before I said 8 but it really didn't work out so there will be six chairs. 4 prefects and the two heads.)  
  
They all sat down, and got comfortable.  
  
" We should come here more often." exclaimed Blaise Zabini. He was the Slytherin prefect. The other prefects were Marie Trent from Ravenclaw and Nick Cambric from Hufflepuff.   
  
Once everyone settled down Draco noticed a letter at the middle of the table. It was addressed to everyone there.   
  
" Hey Granger do you think we should read the letter first or tell them what's going on?" asked Draco  
  
" I'll tell them what's going on then when I'm finished you can read the letter." said Hermione  
  
Draco then leaned back into his chair and got comfortable as his co- head explained what was going on.  
  
"Well with that said are their any questions?" asked Hermione.  
  
" When will try outs for the teams be taking place?" asked Blaise  
  
" We weren't told about that but I have a feeling that some of our questions will be answered through this letter. So Draco will read it." Hermione looked at Draco who had started to open the letter. He sat up straight in his chair and read it out loud.  
  
" Dear Heads and House Prefects,  
  
This letter will be informing you of the unnoted information that I had given you. First off since this will be a big project the season will start during early October. During that time period the tournament will take place. By the winter holidays the top players will be chosen. Therefore Quidditch season will be on from October till December when the winter holidays will start. The winter holidays will be a break during the season. Then the season will start off again in March. Since we are starting the season very early the tryouts for the teams will be near the end of September. Each of the houses will have two individual tryouts. As of now you must be wondering who the captains will be. As of that I had decided to make a surprise in recruiting some of your former classmates. Those who will be coming back are:  
  
Slytherin: Marcus Flint and Rebecca Clingin   
  
Gryffindor: Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson  
  
Hufflepuff: Mia Erickson and Peter Higgins  
  
Ravenclaw: Roger Davies and Cho Chang   
  
Other guests will becoming to watch or help out with the tournament. Those people will also be former students of Hogwarts.  
  
These special guest and captains will be coming here the week after the Welcome Back dance. That dance will be held in two weeks. (We want all of you to start planning ideas for it and get them cleared by the headmaster by the time of the first Hogsmeade day.)  
  
Once the captains and guest come here they will be meeting in your common room and will be sorting out the tryout schedules with all of you.   
  
Both Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy will be announcing this information the day the captains and guests will be arriving.   
  
Hopefully this project will work, have a goodnight's rest.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore "  
  
Draco finished reading the letter and looked at everyone. Excitement and surprise was written all over their faces.  
  
" Dude you here that Flint's coming back to be the captain of the our Slytherin team. It'll be like old times." said Blaise.  
  
" Yeah mate, but I have a feeling that this time we'll be unstoppable, this season might not be as bad as I thought it would be." said Draco  
  
Ginny lent over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear.  
  
" I doubt it, this year Gryffindor's are gonna take it, but instead of the guys, it will be us girls taking the cup. If not the guys, but I have a feeling that the girls from Gryffindor will be pretty unstoppable, Hermione, if you tryout we can have a great chance in beating the butts of the Slytherins, both guys and girls." whispered Ginny  
  
" Well Gin, If I do make it to the team, hopefully we'll be as you say we are." replied Hermione.  
  
Draco and Blaise had started talking about this year's exciting Quidditch season, the other two prefects had started talking to Ginny and Hermione about the season and plans for this year. During the middle of their discussions, house elves had brought up dinner for them. Everyone ate and carried on with their conversations and discussions on the Quidditch matter. Soon it was getting late.  
  
" Well I think we should all get going, its almost twelve and be have classes tomorrow. But I guess we'll just talk about this stuff once you guys make another meeting." said Marie. Everyone else had agreed with her. Everyone had said their goodnight nights and goodbyes and headed out the portrait door. Once everyone left Hermione had started straightening out their meeting area as Draco sat down on one of the couches.   
  
" Hey Malfoy, you ok, you seemed a bit quiet during the meeting." said Hermione. It had been bothering her and she just had to ask him.  
  
" Well Granger I've just been thinking ok, but why all the sudden all miss nice and sweet?"  
  
" Well you know that were heads and all we should at least be civil to each other a little unless your not willing to be civil."  
  
" Whatever, we'll be a little civil to each other but I'm not going to be all nice and kind to you. But if were actually going to be acting this way, we'll be just calling each other by our last names at the most, no more ferret or prick and what not." said Draco  
  
" Fine by me if only you stop with the Mudblood and know-it-all names." said Hermione   
  
" You got it Granger, but don't expect for me to be this nice to you like this all the time. I have a reputation and all and you sort of have one too."  
  
" Yeah, yeah yeah I know I know." Hermione rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.  
  
" Might as well get to sleep, night Malfoy." said Hermione. Before he could reply she had already closed the door to her room.  
  
" Yeah night.. Granger." Draco said quietly with a small smile on his face. It seemed that the harsh side of him had vanished for the night. As his mother had said that everyone has soft sides, Draco had actually shown his, outside of his home. He then got up from the couch and went up the stairs to his room. He changed out of his clothes, leaving him with only his boxers. (Oh yeah! really had to put it in their for all the Draco and Tom Felton fans/lovers out their!) He then slipped under the covers. With his mother's word's once again echoing in his head Draco fell asleep.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Yup well that's chapter 9!!!! Once again please tell me if they are OOC but most of all tell me what you think about this chapter! And especially the end of this chapter, I didn't want to force them in to a full truce and then suddenly there gonna be together, I don't want to rush them, but hopefully I didn't do that. Anyway overall just tell me you think, I know that I put a lot of things in here but hopefully they turn out ok! Also I'm going to be leaving on Sat. for vacation, but it wont be that long, I'll be back by next Monday, but still you guys will have to wait a little because I've also started summer schools so that I can be advanced in my classes for this year, but don't worry I'll be back with another chapter to entertain you guys! And yes I almost forgot, please do review!!!  
  
Thanks  
  
Lil' Bode: Thanks!, yeah Draco is stubborn with his feeling but he'll eventually shows his true emotions, just like you said, I'm really trying to keep them as close to their character, I don't want to suddenly change their whole personality in the story. But through the chapters both Hermione and Draco slowly seem to evolve but yeah anyway thanks for reviewing!  
  
Applescm: Thanks a bunch! I really try to write Draco and Hermione as they are in the books, but with my own little twist in their personality and character. It really cool to know that you like my story and how you like the way I write the characters especially Draco ! Thanks soo much again!!  
  
A/N: Anyway thanks again you two for reviewing, and please to the people who read my story. tell me what you think about this chapter, and overall the story soo that mean REVIEW!! please do soo!  
  
lonelyngel 


	10. Emergency Meetings and New Additions

_Hi hi !! I'm finally back!! I know that its been soo long since I updated, I'm really sorry about that because my computer wasn't working at all, but we got it fixed!_

_Yup... wells I hope you guys liked the last chapter because there were a lot of things in there that will be spicing up this story. Anyways hope you'll like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, so that means none of this is mine!_

_A/N: Please no flames! This is my first fanfic!_

_ENJOY!_

_Chapter 10 Emergency Meetings and New Additions_

The first school week of Hogwarts had finally ended. With cheery faces and, unfortunately, loads of homework the last classes of the day had ended. With relief and joy through the halls everyone made way to their common rooms or hung around the grounds. But for Hermione Granger it was different. She was headed towards the library to get started early on her homework as usual.

No one was in the library since it was a Friday. For Hermione this was perfect. No interruptions what so ever. She headed towards her favorite seat. It was in a corner of the room were not many people know about. There was her favorite comfy chair, a rosewood table, and to the left was a window looking over the grounds of Hogwarts.

Hermione sat down in her seat and took out her homework. But before she could even open her book to begin her homework, someone came running in and started calling her name. Hermione tried to ignore it hoping that Mrs. Prince would shoo the person out of the library. Just like Hermione expected she heard the strict librarian hush down the intruder, but instead of leaving the person had started calling her name out again but in a quieter voice.

By now Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She poked her head out from behind the bookcase to see who was calling her. She saw Ginny walking through bookcase after bookcase calling her name.

"Ginny, hey Ginny, over here!" Hermione whispered. Ginny turned her head and saw her. She hurriedly headed towards the secluded area.

" Mione, why didn't you answer me the first time I was calling your name?" Questioned Ginny

"Well as you can see I was trying to do my homework, anyway what are you doing here I thought you'd be out with your other friends." Replied Hermione.

"Well sorry that I have to ruin your homework routine, but remember the dance preparations ?"

"Yeah Dumbledore said that we had to send him our ideas and such by the first Hogsmeade weekend, but what about it ?" Said Hermione

"Well when I got back to my common room I was talking to Grace about her situation and all and how Kevin is with that girl he was flirting with during DADA, and I mean come on she is soo tacky and Grace and Kevin look so much better together but when you see those two together I mean hel-lo ..." Rambled Ginny. She had gotten into the story a little too much that Hermione was starting to get impatient.

"Ginny.. GINNY! Ok get a grip of yourself lets just skip all that drama and get straight to the point." Exclaimed Hermione.

"Ok, sorry about that Mione, well while I was talking to her one of the school's owls dropped by and gave me a letter from our Head of House. Well it stated that next weekend would be the Hogsmeade weekend, and that means that our ideas and preparations for the dance our due then, and not to mention your little makeover." Explained Gin

"Wait what! But we really didn't go over anything for the dance during our last meeting!" Hermione panicked and knew that she had to do something.

"Merlin, we have to start organizing this tonight, ok Ginny go and get the other house prefects and tell them to meet at the heads quarters for an emergency meeting, I'll go back to my common room and hope that Malfoy is there, but if you do see him please tell him ok! Thanks for telling me Gin I'll see you in a couple of minutes!" Hermione started to hurriedly pack her stuff in her bag.

"No problem! Cya!" Said Ginny. She then quickly left to gather the others. Hermione put her last book in her bag and headed out of the library.

Once she got to the portrait she quickly gave the password and walked into the common room. No one was there. Just when Hermione was about to go check Malfoy's room she saw a letter on the coffee table. She picked it up and started to read it.

Just as she expected it was a letter from Dumbledore telling them about the Hogsmeade weekend.

_Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

I_ am delighted to tell you that we are going to be having our first Hogsmeade weekend next weekend starting Saturday September the 16. You also know that by Saturday or before then I will need your ideas and preparations for the dance. In doing so both of you will be relying all of this information to the whole school during breakfast on Saturday. _

_Have a good weekend,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore _

Once Hermione was done reading the letter she heard one of the bedroom doors open up, instantly knowing whom it was.

"Hey Malfoy you better have not made any plans, cause were going to have an emergency meeting with the prefects soon._" _Yelled Hermione

"And why are we having another meeting, we already taken care of the Quidditch situation_." _Said Draco

"Well I guess you haven't read this yet." Hermione shoved the letter into his hands and sat down on one of the chairs while he read.

"Well this isn't good." Said Draco. He put the letter back on the table.

"OH really." Hermione sarcastically replied.

"When are the prefects going to get her Granger?" Asked Draco.

"They'll be here any minute now." She replied.

Just then knocking and loud chatter could be heard coming from the portrait. Draco went to the door and opened it to find all of the house prefects crowded around the passageway.

"Hey Draco, what's with the meeting, don't you know its Friday?" Questioned Blaise. Right after he finished his question, everyone else had then bombarded Draco with their own.

"OK OK, you lot better calm down, you don't need to get your knickers all in a twist, just get inside and sit at the table." Yelled Draco, seeing as his patience was getting lower by the second everyone went inside and sat at the same table as Hermione was seated.

Hermione got up from her seat as she saw that all the prefects were coming in.

"OK everyone just take a seat, now only a couple of you may know why were here, well the thing is that all the prefects and the Heads got letters stating when the Hogsmeade weekend will be, well it is said that it will be next weekend." Everyone then started talking again say things like so, what does it have to do with the meeting... etc.

"Well if you all remembered from our last meeting that, we would have to plan the Welcome back dance by the first Hogsmeade trip. And obviously that trip is next weekend. Unless you would rather plan this in between all the homework I bet we are going to be getting next week, I suggest that we might as well get over with it tonight." Stated Draco. Everyone was silent but it seemed that everyone had agreed.

"Lets get started, the Welcome back dance will be held two weeks from today. But we have to announce our information on the dance next Saturday morning. So lets see, does anyone have any ideas for the dance?" Once she finished her speech she looked around the table to see who would be the first to come up with an idea.

But before anyone could say anything, there was an urgent tap coming from the window by the desks at the back of the room. Hermione came up to the window and saw a brown owl with gray spots. She opened the window to let it in. The owl had landed on one of the desks, it laid a peace of folded up parchment. The owl then looked at her, as if it was waiting for something. Hermione knew what it had wanted. She went to her room, and came out seconds later. She gave the owl some owl pellets. The owl then happily flew out the window.

I should have known, school owls love getting owl pellets whenever they can.

Hermione picked up the letter and went back to the table. No one had really said anything during the encounter with the owl. Hermione opened up the letter and saw who it was addressed to.

"Ok listen up this letter is addressed to all of us.

Dear Head boy and girl, and the House Prefects,

It has seemed that I had made a mistake that I had not noticed until today. As you can see that there are only four house prefects, well I guess that I had somehow forgot to add four more or that the letters to those other four prefects had not been sent to them. In knowing that its not late, I have added the other four prefects. They will be joining you all in a matter of minutes. Make them feel welcomed . You don't need to inform them of the Quidditch project as I have already done so.

Have a lovely weekend and a goodnight,

Signed

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore"

Hermione finished shocked in how she didn't realize that there were only four prefects instead of eight.

I think I'm forgetting everything I've read from Hogwarts a History, I should reread it tonight before I go to sleep.

Just then the table everyone was sitting at had suddenly started expanding. Once it finished expanding four other office chairs were added. Everyone was quite until a drawling voice had started talking.

"Like I always said, our Headmaster is pretty dense, but at least we'll get more people to help. The sooner the better we can get this over with." scowled Draco. As always a smirk was spread across his face as the others glared at him, except for Blaise who also had a smirk on his face.

"For once Malfoy is right, the sooner the better we get this done, I'd like to hand this in to the headmaster before Saturday so that we wont need to worry about for the rest of the week. But for starters Malfoy, think before you talk because people really don't want to here complaining." said Hermione. Draco smirked ever more.

"Well who wouldn't be complaining if the had to work with someone like you." Draco knew he hit a nerve after he said that, but he still kept calm and waited for Granger's reply. Hermione's anger went up another notch.

"Well I'd think that it be the other way, people would definitely complain if they'd have to work with you, but for me I have enough patience than you have to up with such a whiner like you." retorted Hermione. She glared at him and he also glared at her. It seemed that they had started a glaring contest. As for the prefects, they had watch their fight unfold. But before anymore insults could be thrown Ginny stepped in.

"You guys just forget about it ok, the other prefects will be coming soon." Ginny said. She had wanted to keep Hermione from hexing Malfoy, which would of been fun to see but right now she really needed to calm down. Hermione's face was red with anger, and she knew that she really might do something to the ferret.

After Ginny's comment Hermione gave one final glare and sat back down in her chair, as did Draco. Hermione seemed to have started breathing a little more calmly now.

"So who do you think the other prefects are going to be?" asked Marie, trying to break the tension.

"It could be anybody" said Blaise. He lean back in his chair, and gave a smug look.

"Yeah it could be anyone, from fifth year and up." stated Nick

"We'll just have to find out when they come." said Ginny, who also got comfortable in her seat.

After a minute of silence, a knocking on the portrait door could be heard. Hermione got up from the table and went straight to the door. She opened the door, to find a another group of four prefects outside. Hermione seemed pretty happing knowing at least two or three of them.

"Hey you guys, well right now were having a meeting so you guys can come in and have a seat at the long table." said Hermione. She walked back into the common room followed by Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Millicent Bullstrode, and Seamus Finnegan. They all walked in with a look of awe and amazement as to how large the common room was, after about a minute of staring they all headed towards the table everyone one was at and sat down. Everyone had started to talk the new prefects. Hermione had come back to the table and silenced everyone. She repeated the earlier information to new prefects and once again asked for ideas for the dance.

"How about muggle clothing for the dance instead of dress robes." offered Hannah

" Yeah they do sell muggle wear in Hogsmeade, plus its cheaper than buying dress robes." added Marie.

"That seems reasonable, it would be nice to have a change for once." said Hermione

"Ok so the dress code for the dance is muggle wear." concluded Draco

"Ok then anyone have any ideas for a theme of any sort for the dance?" asked Hermione.

"Granger isn't it just the Welcome Back Dance, isn't that already a theme?" said Draco

"Yeah Hermione, I don't know why but I think Malfoy is right." said Terry. Hermione thought about it.

Ugh.. when did Malfoy start being right about things?..well actually I can't even think of anything for a theme anyway, hmm what should I do? Ok I'll just give a smart remark and act cool.

"Well fine then, I guess it'll just give us less work for all you lazy ones out there." remarked Hermione purposely directing that comment to all of the boys.

"Good then, now anyone like to add anything to this?" asked Draco

"How about the music?" asked Seamus

"Aren't we going to have the Weird Sisters again?" said Ginny

"Yeah Gin but I was actually thinking of also having a DJ." said Herm

"Granger what the hell is a 'DJ'?" interrupted Malfoy.

"Isn't a DJ a man who plays music from large circular things?" said Marie

" Kind of, it could be a guy or a girl who plays popular muggle music, instead of performing live singing like the Weird Sisters he or she plays it from disks. Explained Hermione.

"I think a wizard DJ had entertained my cousin's wedding, he was using those disc that your all talking about and had also played some muggle music." added in Terry.

"So your saying here that we should have a DJ instead of the Weird Sisters?" said Millicent who had finally said something, it had seemed that she was insulted by their decisions. She seemed to be a fan of the Weird Sisters.

"No actually I think that we should have both of them" said Hermione she then continued."I think we should first let the Weird Sisters perform then later in the night we'll have the DJ come out so that we have a change of music, and it'll be more upbeat. It'll satisfy both the staff and the students with having them both." stated Hermione, it had seemed that everyone agreed with her decision.

"Then lets do it." said Blaise Everyone then looked at Draco who hadn't said anything the whole time. Everyone was waiting to see of what Draco thought of the decision.

Noticing all the prefects and Granger staring at him, he knew what they were waiting for. He ran a hand through his hair and gave it a little thought.

Why the hell do I have to have the last say in this, Merlin there still waiting, ok what to say Draco what to say. It does seem like a good idea and it would be nice to here something different then those stupid Weird Sisters for once. Even though its muggle music, I've heard some before, and it wasn't that bad. Ugh just give them a bloody answer!

With a sigh Draco answered

"Fine I really don't care, I'd rather her something different then those Sisters again." said Draco . Everyone had seemed to have a small smile (except for Millicent who seem mad at the comment he made about the Weird Sisters)on there faces seeing that they got their way.

"Ok now we just need the basics. Ginny, Seamus, Hannah, and Nick you guys are in charge of getting decorations, Blaise and Millicent you guys should go down to the kitchens sometimes either today or this weekend and talk to them about the food matter, and Marie and Terry try to get a whole of the Weird Sisters and also that DJ that was at your cousin's wedding." said Hermione. Everyone one gave a nod as to acknowledge their part.

After that everyone had started to go over the important parts of the dance and all the jobs that had to be done. During the discussion Draco had taken out a piece of parchment and a quill and had written their ideas on it for the Headmaster. Once again they had the house elves bring up dinner as it was already 30 minutes into dinner down in the hall. Afterwards everyone had just hung around and talked aimlessly about things and had once again brought up the Quidditch matter causing a little more fighting ( "Slytherin is so going to dominate, you lot don't have chance." sneered Draco, with Millicent and Blaise backing him up. "Oh dream on Malfoy you know us Gryffindor's are going to kick your arises." said Hermione who also had Ginny and Seamus backing her up. "Really why do you guys always think its going to be either Gryffindor or Slytherin, Hufflepuff could have a chance this time around." said Hannah who had Nick agreeing with her." "How are you sure it not like you guys can get that far." retorted Terry who had Marie defending him on the Ravenclaw side.) Things like this went on until it was almost 11:30.

Having been drowned out of chatter for a pretty long time, all the prefects finally left, leaving only Hermione and Draco to clean up the large table in the common room. Seeing that there were crumpled up papers, and dirty plates from dinner, both felt pretty tired neither wanted to go near the table having to clean it.

Draco then just said a small spell and had cleared the table of its mess. Seeing Granger already on her way up the staircase towards her room Draco shouted up to her.

"Thanks for helping me clean up Granger." he sarcastically shouted up the stairs.

"No problem, its not like you needed any anyway." responded Hermione sounding a little sarcastic. Then sensing the he might say something she continued. "And please don't start another fight Malfoy, I'm too tired to come back down and fight with you." finished Hermione. Before Draco could respond she had already shut the door to her room. Draco then just brushed it off knowing that he too was to tired to start anything. He headed upstairs and straight to his room.

Back in the head girls room, Hermione had just finished getting ready for bed (seems pretty quick huh ha) and was about to lay down in her comfortable bed until she heard a taping coming form her window. Hermione groaned and saw that there was Ron's owl Pig. With a sigh she opened up the window and let the energetic owl in. Hermione took the letter off it leg and read it.

_Hey Hermione was just about to asked were have you been until Ginny came into the common room and told me that you guys had an emergency meeting. Anyway Harry and I were just wondering if you want to hang out this weekend. We can also hang with your cousin if she wants. Oh yeah Ginny said to me to tell you to meet her in the common room tomorrow after breakfast for some reason. Anyway hope you can, owl me back with your answer._

_With Love,_

_Ron and Harry _

Hermione finished reading it, she took out a quill and wrote on the bottom of the same piece of parchment her answer.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Thanks for the offer you guys but I promised Angela and Ginny a girls day tomorrow, but I promise that I'll hang out with you guys when I come back. Also on Sunday we could all hang out together. I'm really tired right now so I'm going to get some sleep._

_Goodnight!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Satisfied with her response she folded up the letter and gave it back to Pig. She let the owl out the window. She then turned off the lights and finally came to rest in her bed.

__

_Phew I finally finished this chapter! GO me!! Ahem... anyway as usual I hope you guys liked the chapter, I know it wasn't much but the next three chapters are going to be really fun to write and hopefully you'll like these chapters. Okays soo here are my thanks to the very patient reviewers._

_..::: Thanks :::.._

_Megan: You had actually reviewed 3 times!! Big thank you to you for those three cool reviews that kept me going! Thanks!_

_Angelsparkle006: Aww I feel soo special. Thanks soo much for the review and I hope you liked this chapter. You make me feel sparkly hehe!_

_No one remembered: Thanks soo much for your review! I really appreciate it, reviews make me happy ! heh_

_Lil' Bode: I love the boxer thing too! If only my story was like a movie you could just hit rewind everytime he takes his shirt off, then you pause it! OK well as you can see I tried to fix my mistakes and what not for the prefects. But the thing is that I think there could be prefects from 6th year too, because in the 2nd book Percy was a prefect again, then in the 3rd book he was head boy. ( just had to point that out) But I'm not sure about the 7th years being prefects but I really want to keep them the same it will help out the plot a little. But anyway thanks soo much again for helping me out and for reviewing ! _

_Applescm: Thanks a bunch for reviewing, these reviews, made my day! heh_

_Okies well please tell me what you guys think, it'll really help me out. anyway here is what to come in the future chapters._

_Coming Soon: The girls go shopping with Hermione, Mione's makeovers starts, her new look is reveled, and why is Hermione under Malfoy's bed??? DUN DUN DUN can't give out too much but stick around and I'll update ASAP I promise!_

_Oh yeah almost forgot R/R REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe_

_lonelyngel_


	11. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_Hello again! I know the last chapter really wasn't much but this chapter is were all the fun starts! hehe _

_Author's Note: No flames, its my first fanfic soo you better be nice!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was, I'd have enough money to buy my cool reviewers new computers cause like me everyone has a messed up computer! _

_ENJOY_

_Chapter 11 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up at around 9:30. Having be fully rested, she seemed ready for the day.

YAWN I guess I should go to the bathroom, hmmm.... a nice warm bath would be nice and comforting.

She got up from her bed and went straight to the bathroom, as always Hermione first went across the room and locked Malfoy's door just in case. She then took her white fluffy robe and put it by the bathtub. She turned the water on and then picked a strawberry scented bubbles. Once the tub was full, she took off her clothes and imersed herself in the bath.

Ahhh... I haven't taken a nice calm bath like this since last Saturday, I've just been taking quick showers all week because of school, well might as well get as much of this nice calmness and comfort as I can. Since I'm going to be shopping with the girls all day, well were going to be walking from store to store non-stop.

Hermione just continued her bath while thinking about what they were to find in Hogsmeade. But reluctantly she had to get out of the bath and get ready for breakfast since it was about to end in 30 minutes. Hermione climbed out of the bathtub and put the warm fluffy robe over herself. She drained the tub and went and brushed her teeth. After brushing her teeth she magically dried her hair and went straight to her room to get her clothes on. Hermione opened up her walk in closet and walked right in to figure out what to wear. She then deicided on a blue long sleeve

shirt, a pair of jeans and a black zip up sweater. She then combed her hair, fixed her bed, put on her shoes and left hoping to catch the last of breakfast.

Draco's POV

To every teenage boy it would be a routine to wake up late every weekend, but for Draco it felt pretty good for once. It was already around 10 o'clock in the morning. When Draco's father was around, he would always make Draco wake up early everyday, after awhile he had gotten used to it. It would be very scarce for Draco to sleep in. But now that his father wasn't their to tell him what to do, he now can do what he feels.

Draco sat up it bed, feeling fully rested for once. He felt pretty fresh and ready for what comes at him for the day. He actually felt good. Nothing could ruin this good feeling he had.

Today seems like my day. No one, not Pansy or Crabbe or Goyle, not Potter, not Weasley, not even Granger could bother me enough to ruin this day. I should really sleep in more often.

Draco got up from bed. Wondering on what to do today, Draco went to the bathroom. Turned on the shower, took off his clothes and stepped in. For those that are to happen to get in his way today, will not expect what this Slytherin king will do. As a thought came to his head, Draco finished his shower.

He stepped out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. With a smirk on his face he made his way to his room. But instead of a dead straight smirk on his face, hidden beneath it, a small smile lingered on his lips. Now people should really be careful, cause once you see someone like mister Malfoy have at least a small smile on his face, who bloody hell knows what going to happen today.

Regular POV

People in the great hall had started filing out knowing that breakfast would end in fifthteen minutes. In the midst of students coming out of the Hall Hermione was budging her way into the Great Hall. Not a lot of students were left, but those who were still left were a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. There were only two Slytherins left. ( Which were not surprisingly, Crabbe and Goyle who were still stuffing there faces with bacon and sausages.) At the Gryffindor table, Harry and an almost full looking Ron were still sitting there with a couple of other students from the other years.

Hermione headed to her table and sat across from Ron and Harry.

" Hermione were have you been breakfast is almost done?" asked Harry.

" Oh well because of the meeting last night I had gone to sleep pretty late, so I slept in a little." explained Hermione. She took the last toast and started to put some marmalade on in.

" So what are you doing with Ginny and Angela today?" Asked Ron after swallowing a piece of bacon.

" I told you guys, were going to have a girls day, thats all." said Hermione

" Well what are you going to do during your girls day?" questioned Ron.

" Well...

Hermione really didn't know what they were actually going to do, all she new was that they were going to go shopping at Hogsmeade but knowing Ginny and Angela there would be more instore.

" Well what Mione?" asked Harry

" Well were going to go to Hogsmeade and pick some things up for the dance were planning." lied Hermione

" A dance, when is it?" questioned Harry

Hah they bought it!

" Umm it might be in two weeks but you guys will find out more about it." said Hermione. Just then the food disappered, leaving an empty table. Not to mention the three of them being the only Gryffindors left at their table.

" So what are you guys going to do all day?"

" Well me might just hang out with the guys you know, Seamus,Dean, Neville, and the others." said Ron

" Yeah and we might visit Hagrid later on." added in Harry. They had then started on their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

" I see well tell Hagrid hi for me." said Hermione.

"When do you think you'll be back?"

" I honsetly don't know. Depends on how long were going to shop. Maybe later on this afternoon." repiled Hermione. " Why?"

" Well maybe we could all hang out together after dinner in the common room." said Ron

" Ok, that sounds nice."

They had reached the Gryffindor portrait and said the password.( _hinkypunk ) _ They went inside to find Ginny, and Angela waiting for her.

" Hi ya Harry, hey Ron." said Angela

" Well we'll see you two boys later, come on Hermione." said Ginny grabing Hermione's arm and draging her to the portrait hole while Angela waved back.

Ginny let go of Hermione and started walking towards the entrance hall.

" Hey Gin were do you think your going?" asked Hermione

" Well were obviously going to hogsmeade, so I'm heading straight towards the entrance doors." said Ginny who looked a little confused. Angela just stood between them also looking confused.

"The thing is that Dumbledor tood me something about a portrait in my common room. I think it might be a passageway to Hogsmeade." said Hermione

" Well why didn't you say that earlier, lets go you guys!" said Angela who was eager to see Hogsmeade for the first time. Hermione then led the way to the Heads Dorms.

They got to the portrait of Karen and said the password. Once they entered Hermione started looking for the portrait Dumbledor was talking about.

" How big is your tower again?" asked Angela in shock.

" Pretty big." said Ginny

" Mione we have to have a sleepover in here!" exclaimed Angela

" That would be fun, can we Mione please?" asked Ginny

" Yeah sure, we can.."

" Well well Granger having a sleepover party and not inviting me." said Draco coming down the stairs topless and in baggy khaki pants, his hair was still a little wet from the shower he took earlier.

" Well if you enjoy doing giving yourself manicures and pedicures, and talking about boys all night then sure." Angela replied sarcasticaly.

" Then forget about it, but if your gonna be there, I'll surely stop by." said Malfoy with one of his sexy smirk's on. Angela then blushed.

" Ahem.. well first of all I don't think we invited you Malfoy and second of all were kind of busy so please stop fliritng with my cousin so we can get to where we're going." interupted Hermione

" Whatever Granger, well ladies have fun getting to the place you need to be at." said Malfoy, he winked at Angela and went back up stairs and into his room. Hermione rolled her eyes while Angela blushed even more. Ginny then started giggling, her giggling then started to become laughing out loud.

" Ginny what is with you?" asked Hermione

" Haha .. it's just really funny .... I was just picturing Malfoy in girl's pj's and doing a manicure while talking about boys. Hahaah" laughed Ginny. Hermione snickered at the thought and then turned around to see Angela still blushing and stairing at the same place were Malfoy was standing at a minute ago.

" Angela, Angie!?? Hello!" exclaimed Hermione who was waving her hand crazily in front of her cousin's face.

" Huh ww-what happened?" stuttered Angela.

" Look's like someone has a crush on a certain bad boy." said Ginny

" Who said that I liked him."

" Well you could tell you are blushing like crazy! But why him Angie?" said Hermione

" Umm... well I don't know, its just like there's something about him I just can get enough of.."

" Ok that's enough, I really don't want to hear about this, and he was flirting with you!" exclaimed Hermione

" Not to mention he was kind of acting a little out of character." said Ginny

" Well I don't know but, did you see his pack! Merlin what Quidditch can do!" sighed Angela

" Ok now I really really don't want to hear about this!" exclaimed Hermione

Oh you know you thought he looked hot! said a voice in her head

I absolutly don't think so.

Come on just admit it he had really really nice abs.

I really don't care if he has a six pack, I could care less if he had an eight pack.

You know your just lying

Am not, I just don't care about his looks, why do girls always care about a guy's looks, how about their personality, which in this case his sucks!

But still his body does rock your socks .

Whatever! But I never said that it does, it just perpostuous!

True but I know that you think he does

Ugh just for get about it.

" Let's just go I think I know what portrait he was talking about." said Hermione trying to shake all the voices and thoughts out of her head. She lead them to the back of the staircase. There was a portrait of the Hogwarts crest. Hermione touched it.Nothing happened. Hermione then thought of saying the password. "Angel wings?" said Hermione hoping that it would work. In which it did.

The picture in the portrait disappeared, a door replaced it. Hermione looked at Ginny and Angela, then opened the door. Through the door was a small tunnel, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. The three of them then enter the tunnel, they walked closely together. When they finally got out of the tunnel, they found themselves in Hogsmeade. They came out inbetween the Mysterious Potions shop and Quills to their Finest.

" Wow, were should we start first." said Angela in awe.

" Well there's a story that has just opened up here, I think i's called Eternally Me." said Ginny.

" Sounds cool, lets go!" said Angela. Hermione just nodded anf followed Ginny with Angela right next to her.

Once they got their, it seemed that the store had almost everything they needed. It had a modern flashy and girly look, with bright colors every were and tons and tons of clothes for any girl. They enter the store in excitement, and had started. After an hour of looking around and picking out clothes Ginny and Angela brought Hermione into the dressing rooms to try on all the out fits they picked out. The dressing rooms were huge. Each person got their own personal room, with a room to change and a small waiting room outside with mirrors covering the walls. Ginny and Angela sat on a huge sofa waitinf for Hermione to come out with the first out fit.

" Hey Mione are you ready yet?"

" I'll be out in a sec." Hermione's nuffled voice replied.

Just then the changing room door opened up to show Hermione, wearing a purple colared t-shirt with white strips, and a white mini skirt with ruffles.

" Hmm.. well the skirt looks really cut on you.."said Angela

" But the top doesn't work, but I say keep the skirt." continued Ginny

" Really, are yous sure the skrits not too short." said Hermione

" Yeah don't worry, it looks really cute on you." Hermione smiled and turned back into the dressing room to change into outfit number two.

A couple minutes later Hermione came out with a different outifit. This time she had on jean capris with a pink tank top that showed a little of her mid-drift, with a lighter pink jacket on that had a flower on the side. Once again Ginny and Angela made there comments. And with Hermione's approval they kept the top and the capris, seeing as the jacket really didn't go to well with the other clothes.

" You ready yet?" asked Angela

" Yup I'm coming out." said Hermione. This time for outfit number three, she had on a white tub top with a a black see through poncho over it, and she had a pair of white pants on. This time they kept the top and the poncho. A lot of outfit changing and comments later, they came down to she one of the last outfits.

" Ok I'm coming out now." said Hermione. Once the doors to the changing room opened, delight and excitment were written on Angela nd Ginny's faces.

" Merlin, that is the best outfit I've seen yet." said Ginny

" Were are definitly keeping the whole entire outfit." exclaimed Angela. Hermione looked in one of the mirrors and just couldn't believe how perfect the outfit was. It wasn't too showy, and it wasn't that protective but it was a mixture of her own style with something that she was willing to tryout.

" I love this one!" said Hermione.

" I think that this should be the outfit that she'll wear when we show off her new makeover."

" I agree." sadi Ginny

" Me three." said Hermione

After gettin changed into her regular clothes they bought three new outfits, a couple of cute t-shirts, two pairs of jeans and three skirts. After paying the three girls went to a shoes and accesories store. The found a pair of shoes that went great with Hermione's favorite outfit and also about a pair of flip flops and new tennis shoes. They then went to a hsop called Wiccan's Boutiqe. There they picked out some make up for Hermione and also bought some make up for themselves. It was already 3 in the afternoon, so the girls decided to go to the Three Broomstick for a late lunch. Afterwards they headed back to the tunnel which led back to the Head's Dorms. Once they go into the common room they went straight into Hermione's room and put the clothes into her closet.

Tired out from all the shopping, the three girls sat down. They all sat together on Hermione's bed and started talking about the expectations for next Saturday.

" Ok so you won't mind if Lavender, Parvati, and Padma help us?" said Ginny.

" I really don't care, you all can even sleepover the night before." said Hermione.

" Really! Mione your the best, your never going to reget this makeover!" said Angela

" I hope I won't just please don't make me look like Pansy Parkinslut!" said Hermione

" Don't worry, we are professionals." said Ginny making a pose. This made the other two girls laugh.

" You know we also have to go dress shopping for the dance. We didn't have time to today." said Angela

" Well we could always look for a dress this Saturday." said Hermione

" But by the time we walk into a store to find one, all the good ones will be taken by the others girls." said Ginny

" Yeah so me and Ginny were thinking, that do you think we could use the secret tunnel again and go to Hogsmeade before the Hogameade weekend. This will give us a better chance to buy a dress before the big rush." reasoned Angela. Hermione thought about.

Well we could use it again, and they do have a point we could get dress before that rush...

" Yeah sure I guess we could." said Hermione. Getting thing done before hand we her specialty.

" Really!" squealed Ginny and Angela

" Sure you guys." said Hermione. Just then Ginny and Angela jumped on Hermione and gave her death hugs.

" We really owe you one Hermione!"

" Yeah... umm you guys I need to breathe!" said Hermione. Ginny and Angela released her with big smiles ont heir faces.

" Hey you guys since we have a lot of time before dinner you want to see a tour around?" asked Hermione

" Sure" they both said.

" Ok well of course here's my room Hermione said. She then hopped off the bed.

" And through this door is the bathroom." she opened the door. Ginny and Angela got off the bed and followed Hermione into the bathroom.

" Hey Mione what's that door over there lead to ?" asked Angela

" Oh that's just the ferret's room." said Hermione.

" Really could we go have a tour in his room?" asked Angela. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" No we can't he might be there and anyway I've got to show you the best part." Angela gave a fake puppy face. Hermione didn't buy it, she then went out of the bathroom and back into her room. They went out of her bedroom, Hermione then led them to the door with a enchanted picture of the sky was.

" Hey Hermione is this the tower you were talking about?" asked Ginny

" Yup come on, you'll love it." said Hermione. They walked up the winding stair case to come upon another door. Hermione opened it to reveal the tower. Angela and Ginny stepped out onto the balcony in awe.

" This is amazing Hemrione." said Ginny. Angela just nodded in shock.

" Yeah next to the lake this another place I can really think and clear my mind." said Hermione. The three of them leaned over the railing looking out at the sun setting, talking. After awhile they came down form the tower and we going down to the common room. They were going to go to the Gryffindor common room, when Hermione had a suddened thought.

" You guys you know how the Hogwarts Crest portrait was a way to hogsmeade, well you see thoughs portraits of our house crests?" said Hermione. Angela and Ginny nodded.

" Do you think they could actually lead to the Gryffindor common room?" asked Hermione

" It seems worth trying" said Ginny with excitement dancing in her eyes. They walked up to the portrait. Hermione then faced it and said the Gryffindor password. With shock on her face the portrait opened up to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

" Your dorm just keeps getting better and better." said Angela. Hermione nodded in agreement and started in. They found Harry, Ron, Dean, Nevillie, and Seamus sitting around and talking about quidditch. They then heard someone enter so they all looked up to find the three girls coming out of Godric Gryffindor's portrait.

" How did you guys do that?" asked Ron

" Let's just say that Hermione has her ways" said Angela. The guys looked all confused but then shrugged it off and continued their conversation.

" _Boys_." said Ginny

**WOW I am finally done with chapter! geez this one took me a very long time! I'm really sorry about the wait. School is taking too much of my time, and then I have to work at my old grammar school like three times a week, I also have a club meeting like every week, and on top of it homework really doesn't help. So once again I'm really sorry about it. As for this chapter I know most of the things really didn't go much with whats going on but i had to fit some of it in. SO just tell me what you think! I hope I didn't mess this chapter up. Anyway I really need you reviewers help! I wanna know if you guys can think of a song that will go well with Hermione's makeover! and also a couple songs for the up coming dance. If you guys can help me out with that, I would really appreciate that, It'll help me update a little faster. okies Here are the reviews.**

**Megan: Thank you soo much! you reviewed 2 times! And about the D/H it will be postpone for a little bit but don't worry there will be bits and pieces of them together. And eventually there will be D/H soo keep reading!**

**Angelsparkle006: hehe yups! and I liek your word, fantabulous! heh anyway thanks again for reviewing!**

**Donniedarkobunnylover: thanks! hehe cool name! thanks for loving my story ! hah I feel so loved!... eheh well I bet my story does.**

**AppleSCM: hah yup she will in a couple of chapters! thanks a lot for reviewing! Let's just say it shows how much Hermione loves her cousin. HEHE**

**Coming soon: Hermione's transformation and reveal, Welcome Back dance, and Quidditch starts.**

**Okies well by this time you should review! soo R/R!! and also if there are also people reading this and not reviewing, just please review and tell me what you think but remember no flames! And I'll try and update asap!**

**lonelyngel**


	12. Material Gal and Cushioned Floors

Hi yas! It been quite a little while! Sorry about that but we're been doing a lot of things with my computer and we had actually gotten a new tower for it, so everything is working now! Yay!

A/N: As always my replies to the reviewers are on the bottom and also please no flames it's my first fan fiction!

Disclaimer: Nope...nadda...nothing!

ENJOY!

Chapter 12 Material Gal and Cushioned Floors

Hermione had just finished getting ready for the day. She went down stairs to find Malfoy sitting on the couch reading, with his back away from her. Not wanting to start anything she quietly passed him and was about to open the door when...

"Morning Granger." he sarcastically said. With a jump Hermione turned around to see Malfoy facing her with his regular smirk on.

"Right back at you." she said even more sarcastic.

"Well as much as I'd like to fight with you I'll just get to the point. I need you to give this parchment with the dance suggestions on it, to Dumbledore." he said while taking it out of his pocket.

"Why can't you give it to him yourself, I have places to go this morning." she replied. She walked up to him and gave him an impatient look.

"Well first of all Granger I have a life, and second of all you can always give it to him after dinner." Draco said the smirk still evident on his lips.

" Mhmm sure you do, then why don't you give it to him after dinner yourself." Hermione replied. She folded her arms and had an annoyed expression on her face.

" Once again I said I have a 'life' which means I have things to do and places to go to on a Friday night, so anyway could you be a doll and give this to him." Draco shoved the piece of paper into her hands and gave her a satisfied smirk. Hermione then turned around furious and was about to open the door but not without giving the last word.

" First of all Malfoy, if you call a 'life' screwing Pansy Parkinslut every Friday night then think again, and second of all don't call me a doll." with that Hermione walked right out the door.

" Ok so when do you think we should meet up and where?" asked Lavender.

" Well maybe after dinner, we can meet at the Gryffindor common room and leave from there so you guys can get your stuff together." said Hermione while eating a bit of her toast and studying from her book. ( Can you say multitasked?)

" Ok then, well I'm going to go and tell Padama so I'll just see you guy's later." said Parvati and she walked right over to the Ravenclaw table.

" So what are you going to do about Malfoy?" asked Ginny. Hermione put down the book.

" There's no need to do anything. He's going to be out tonight, thank Merlin."

" Ok then, but what if he comes back. You know what happened before, with Angela." said Ginny.

" Someone say my name?" asked Angela. She sat down next to Hermione and grabbed some breakfast.

" Oh we were just talking about what's going on tonight." said Hermione.

" Yup, tonight were all going to meet in the Gryffindor common room." said Ginny

" Sounds cool, but how did my name come into the subject?" questioned Angela.

" Ok well the thing is that we were just talking about what happened last time when you we all were in Hermione's common room." explained Ginny.

" What are you talking about?" asked Angela

" Hmm.. Lets see, creepy winks, blushing, flirting, staring into space, and not to mention drooling." said Hermione.

" I did not drool."

" Well you were about to, you could see it starting on the corner of your mouth."

" Oh shut up, can't a girl drool when you see a sexy six pack in front of her."

" Oh please, not this again." said Hermione

"Anyway, I was just asking Mione, what were going to do if Malfoy shows up." said Ginny.

" But he's not going to, I bet he'll be out all night." said Hermione determinedly.

" Hermione there's nothing you need to worry about, if he shows up I'll show him what Gryffindor's are made of." Said Angela.

" Tonight there will be no homework. Next week we will be working more on the defensive spells, so if you want to get a head start you could read up on it, in your books, page 229. Have a great weekend." said Professor Kit and dismissed the class.

Hermione walked out of DADA with Harry and Ron by her sides.

" I'm starved, what you think is for dinner?" said Ron with a weary smile on.

" Hmm lets think, were having food Ron." said Harry sarcastically.

" Ha ha very funny, seriously I'm really hungry." said Ron.

" Ron your always hungry." commented Hermione.

" Well a man can't help it when his stomach calls." said Ron pretending to pat his stomach.

" You guys can go ahead, I have to bring something to Professor Dumbledore." said Hermione.

" Ok then, we'll save you a seat." said Ron.

" And I'll try to save you some food before Ron here eats it all." said Harry. Hermione walked away from her two goofy friends.

Once Hermione came up to the stone gargoyle she gave the password. As the spiral staircase came out, she hopped on. Once at the door she knock on it.

" Come in." said the Headmaster as the door opened up itself.

" Ah good evening Ms. Granger what brings you here ten minutes before dinner?" asked Dumbledore. Hermione stepped up to his desk and handed him the parchment.

" Professor this is for the dance preparations and what is going to be going on."

" Very nicely done, I will be making an announcement before dinner about Hogsmeade. But what I want you and Mr. Malfoy to do for me tomorrow is announce the information about the dance during breakfast, I will also be giving extra Hogsmeade days during this week so please announce that too." said the Headmaster.

" Thank you Professor, and you don't have to worry about anything we'll have all this info out tomorrow morning." said Hermione with determination. Then she suddenly froze and remembered something.

_Oh Merlin tomorrow is the whole makeover thing! That means I'm going to have to stand right in front of the whole student body! Oh Merlin what if someone says something, what are people going to say. Ok ok Hermione calm down... it's just a speech in front of a lot kids, with a new look... What should I do, should I tell Ginny and the others.. I don't know.._

" Something troubling you Ms. Granger?" asked the Professor with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

" Nothing at all Professor."

" Well then you should be getting down to the Great Hall, dinner will be starting in five minutes and counting, as for me I'm going to be on my way down there as well."

" Alright then Professor, goodbye." Said Hermione. She smiled at Dumbledore, giving him a happy determined face, once she turned around her face turned into confusion and panic.

Hermione came into the Great hall and took a seat right next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron.

" So Ron and Harry told me that you had to bring something up to Dumbledore." said Ginny.

" Yeah it was the news for the upcoming dance, Dumbledore will be making an announcement about it any minute now." right as Hermione finished her sentence a loud clinking could be heard coming from the head table telling everyone to be silent. Dumbledore had just arrived and was ready to tell the exciting news.

" Good evening everyone. Right before we fill our hungry stomachs, I would like to make an important announcement for this next week. Next weekend will be the Welcome Back Ball for years second and up.." With this new information, all lot of excited talking could be heard, especially from the girls. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

" More information will be given out tomorrow by our head boy and girl during breakfast. As for this weekend, it will be a Hogsmeade weekend. There also will be a couple of days during this coming week, of Hogsmeade trips. For the second years since you can not be able to go to Hogsmeade, I had pulled some strings and had gotten permission for you to go, but there will have to be a teacher present with you. Now with that said let us now eat." Everyone had started talking about the dance and who they were going to Hogsmeade with. Excitement filled the air, and had lasted until dinner was over, carrying their conversations to their common rooms.

" Well I'm going to go back to my common room and get things ready for tonight. Once I'm done I'll come by the common room." said Hermione.

" Sounds great see you then." replied Lavender who walked off with the other girls to get their stuff together.

Hermione was in her spacious room. She had cleaned any possible mess in her room, and had even used a spell to make her floor change into soft thick cushions, so that the girls could sleep on the floor and feel as if they were sleeping on a bed. She then went into her kitchen and had started popping some popcorn that she had found. She then took out two huge bowls and placed it by the microwave. She then went back out into the common room and to her unfortunate ness Mr. Malfoy was there.

" So Malfoy did you hear what Professor Dumbledore said earlier?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, why Granger?" he replied.

" Just seeing if your prepared for tomorrow."

" I'm always prepared. This will be a snap, just give 'em the information and they'll be as happy as Crabbe and Goyle are when they see free food." Hermione silently sniggered at that.

" What in bloody hell is that annoying popping sound.?" questioned Draco while sniffing the air. A warm smell of butter and corn drifted into the common room.

" It's called popcorn, it's a muggle junk food not that you would know."

" Ok whatever, I have places to go, people to see, have fun with that poppy corn stuff Granger." and with a swish of his cloak he was out the door.

" Can you say ego!" she said to herself. Deciding that she had everything fixed she went straight towards the Gryffindor portrait in her room, said the password and entered.

Five minutes later Ginny, Angela, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Hermione were gathered in Hermione's common room. She then brought all the girls to her bedroom to set there things down.

" Merlin Mione this is as big as our common room." gaped Padma.

" We're going to have so much fun!" exclaimed Lavender.

" Mione what did you do with the floor?" asked Angela while jumping on it.

" I transfigured it to be all cushioned and comfortable just like a bed, so you all can sleep on the floor peacefully." she explained.

" Ahh... I can stay like this forever." Ginny relaxed on the cushioned floor, and almost practically fell asleep.

" So what do you guys want to do?" asked Parvati.

" Well while you guys think of something I'm going to go and get the popcorn from the kitchen, Angie can you help me?" said Hermione. Angela stood up from the comfortable spot on the floor and followed Hermione out the door. Once they came back the girls were all sitting on Hermione's bed and talking. They placed the popcorn in the middle of the group and sat down with everyone else.

Lots of girl talk and two bowls of popcorn later the girls were all laughing hysterically.

" And she just sat there thinking that all of the boys were actually looking at her new nose job, more like looking at the gross stuff coming out of her new nose. Pansy is such a material girl, once she looked into her little compact mirror here eyes almost popped out of her head." said Parvati while trying to control her laughter. She was the last one to come out of the bathroom changed into her pajamas.

" Are you serious, I can just imagine her having a mental break down." said Ginny in between bursts of laughter. She had almost spilled the bottle of nail polish she was using for her manicure.

" You know that girl really doesn't have any sense in fashion, seriously if she really wants to show all that skin and cleavage might as well come to class everyday stark!" remarked Angela, who was braiding Lavender's hair.

" She's not even that smart, I bet if you asked her to name one of the founders of Hogwarts except for Slytherin's founder, I bet she'd name a type of hair potion." said Hermione. More fits of laughter had erupted.

" I don't even get it, why would someone like Draco Malfoy even waste his time with a tramp like her?" questioned Padma who was giving herself a pedicure.

" Simple, she is the only one willing to give him anything to be able to bear his children." stated Hermione. Laughter had gotten louder this time.

" That's just pathetic." said Lavender.

" Well speaking of looks and clothes, what is the plan for tomorrow morning."

" Do you think we could just leave the makeover for tomorrow night, I really don't think I can go in front of everyone tomorrow morning looking different, I mean .. Really please spare me some mercy?" asked Hermione hopefully.

" Hermione, we had already agreed to have this done tomorrow morning. Its better to get it over with, I think." said Ginny.

" And I don't think anyone will think bad of your new look, with all of us here, nothing can go wrong." said Angela.

" You girls have better be right about this, but I'm grateful that you guys are doing this for me." said Hermione. All the girls gave her a big smile. Hermione had felt ready for this but was the school going to be ready for her?

But before going to sleep later that night Hermione had one last thought left in her head.

Oh Merlin Malfoy's going to see me!

**A/N: well that's the end of it. Sorry for the really long delay. It's hard to keep up with classes and work and a fan fiction story. But don't worry I have the next chapter started and hopefully it wont take me long to update it.**

THANKS

Angelsparkle006: hahah I know I love that line too hehe, thanks a bunch for reviewing and I'm glad that you enjoy the story.

Who Else Me? wow thanks soo much for reviewing, hehe and thank soo much for adding me to your favorites list! I feel so loved haha.

Donniedarkobunnylover: Thanks soo much for reviewing! I try to keep up with it, just hopefully I can update quicker. Thanks again.

SlytherinSweetie: yes this is one, but I'm trying to keep the characters in character so the D/HG action might not happen soon but it definitely is going to happen. Thanks soo much for reviewing!

Tinkbelle: Thanks soo much. Sorry for waiting soo long for the next review but I'm trying to improve! Hehe.

Daniel-luver00: Thanks soo soo much for reviewing 3 times! Hehe it great that you like the story!

**Thanks soo much for waiting a month! I'm soo very sorry for that. I'm trying to improve on this whole updating thing. So thanks for being very patient with me! OK so now are the hints and what's coming up next!**

**Coming up next: **

**The long awaited makeover day has come for Hermione.**

**Her new fabulous look is revealed to the whole entire school!**

**The dance and a few more surprises along with it.**

**And what's with Draco liking Angela???**

**Soo please please stay tuned for more!! And please R/R tell me what you think of it!**

** lonelyngel**


	13. Ready or Not

Hi again! I hoped you liked last chapter! And yes I know I kind of changed the summary!

A/N: Hey no flames please its my first fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for Angela and the plot the rest is JK Rowling's and I don't own the song, its by Lenny Kravitz

_Italics are what Hermione Is thinking!_

**Lyrics in bold!**

Well finally here is the long awaited makeover chapter!

Enjoy!

Chapter 13 Ready or Not…

Hermione woke with start. She slowly got up from her bed trying not to wake up Angela who was sleeping on the other side of her huge bed. She quietly stood on the soft cushioned floor. She tip-toed towards the door while trying not to wake up the other girls sleeping peacefully on the floor. Once at the door she slowly opened it and just as quietly closed it. She silently walked towards the door which connects to the stairs leading up to the balcony.

Once upstairs she opened up the doors and stepped onto the spacious balcony. She walked up to the railing, looking up towards the light sky. It was around six in the morning. The sun would be rising any minute signaling the start of Hermione's hectic day. While gazing at the morning sky she had though of the dream that had woken her up.

It was the same one she had at the start of term. Everything was the same, except that this time, it had gone a little farther.

DREAM SEQUENCE

The mysterious man was coming closer again. But instead of doing what Hermione thought he would, he surprisingly hugged her. It seemed like a sincere hug. Once he let go, the warmth and protection left her. He then turned and went straight up to the castle. His face still not visible, but there was something that she did notice, there was a glint of silver on the person's finger, but before she could make anymore observations of what it was the scene quickly faded. Now Hermione was outside, her face felt hot and it seemed that tears of frustration were plummeting down her face, she felt anger and rage inside of her, lightning stuck as rumbles of thunder came right after rain was pouring right on her……..

END OF DREAM

This bring us to the present moment. Hermione's thoughts were all jumbled up.

_Everything seemed so real, even the tears felt as if they were there. Well then again maybe it was my sweat, but really something just doesn't feel right. Its as if my dreams were telling me something. Oh never mind, I have enough stress upon myself today._

Hermione looked towards the landscape of Hogwarts. The sun had started to rise. The dark blue mixing in with the bright yellow and sour orange were seen. Rays of sun light parted through the clouds. A feeling of warmth enveloped her. The day has given it signal, it willing to start brought Hermione to her feet. She climbed down the stairway and went back to her room.

Just as she walked in, she saw the girls beginning to wake up.

" Mione… you should go take a shower while we get things… ready." said Lavender in-between yawns. Hermione obeyed and walked towards the bathroom while the girls tried waking themselves up.

Once she got into the bathroom, Hermione went straight towards Malfoy's door and immediately locked it. She went towards the shower and turned on the warm water. After about 30 minutes Hermione came out refreshed. She put on her under garments and put her warm bath robe over it. She walked into her room to find her walk in closet open, a vanity in place of her desk, with as many things as makeup to hair potions on it. Angela had started to heat up some straightening irons, Parvati and Padama were in her closet checking out her clothes and seemed to be fixing some of them, Lavender and Ginny had been in bathroom since she came out mixing together a sort of green pudding.

Hermione thinking of safety, transfigured the cushioned floor to how it regularly was. Before she could do anything else the girls had then brought all of their attention to her.

" Okay Hermione sit down right in front of the vanity and we shall begin." ordered Parvati. Hermione sat down in her chair taking one last look at her reflection, before being swung around with her back to the mirror. As if at once all the girl seemed to pounce on her.

Angela had started to comb out her hair as Lavender and Ginny started to apply the green concoction to her face, also adding a pair of sliced cucumbers on top of her eyes. The feeling of a slimy potion was put onto her hair accompanying the coolness the face mask was providing her. Parvati and Padama had joined in and had started to do her toe nails and finger nails. Suddenly up beat music had started out of no where.

" Hey where is that music coming from?" asked Hermione.

" Oh we found it in your closet." said Padama

" And I turned it on, we need some inspiration and at least some liveliness to wake us up." said Ginny

**I'm crazy for this little lady**

**I'm freaking for my little baby**

'**Cause she makes me feel good**

**She's so fine!**

" But it's six thirty in the morning for Merlin's sake! Your going to wake someone up, and that someone could be Malfoy down the hall." exclaimed Hermione

" Well you don't have to worry about that, I had put a silencing charm on the whole room so no need to worry, but if we actually did get to wake Malfoy up we might get a peek at what kind of boxers he wears to sleep." said Lavender who see to be a little dazed.

"Ugh please…" retorted Hermione. She had tried to shoot daggers at them with her eyes, but seeing the fact the there were cucumber slices on them, it was pretty hard to.

**Don't need all my other ladies**

**I'm beggin' for this little lady**

'**Cause I tell you she so cool**

**She's divine**

The next thing she knew Hermione could feel her hair being wrapped in a towel. They had taken the cucumber slices off and Parvati and Padama were putting drying spells on her toes and fingers. Once her nails were dry Lavender and Ginny led Hermione to the bathroom. They had then washed off all the green muck off her face. They led her back to the chair, and had put some sweet smelling cream to moisturize her face.

**I know she's a super lady**

**I'm weak and I've gone hazy yeah **

**I'm crazy for that lady**

**She's chic but she's not shady yeah**

**Sophisticated lady**

**And she makes me feel good**

**She's so fine **

They had then started to talk of what makeup to put on her face.

" I say some good old fashioned black would be nice." said Angela

" No I think we should make it more natural looking." said Ginny

" I'm going to go with Ginny on that one." said Parvati

" Ok then how about, some light brown eye liner to bring out her eyes." suggested Angela

" Sound nice to me, it'll make them more defined." said Lavender

**Never knew there was such a lady  
That would make me want to straighten  
Out my life at this time but I find  
I'm thinkin' 'bout this little lady  
'Cause you know she's no fool  
She's refined  
I know she's a super lady  
**

" Hey Angie, what about my hair?" asked Hermione who seemed to notice that the towel was still wrapped around her heard.

" Don't worry about it, me and Padama are going to take care of it in a couple of minutes." replied Angela.

" In the meantime I say we put a little bit of mascara on her lashes. Maybe some of the lengthening kind, she already has nice thick ones." said Padama

" That would be perfect." said Lavender

" Oh I have the best lip gloss for her, it's a light pinkish gloss and it smells and tastes great." said Angela running over to her bag and taking it out.

" That looks so cute, do you think I could have some too?" asked Ginny

" Sure lets just get our Cinderella ready here first."

They had then started to apply the makeup on Hermione's face. They had also added some sparkly light blue eye shadow to her eyes making them glow. One her make up was done, Padama and Angela had brought Hermione into the bathroom and shoved everyone out into her room to get ready.

**I'm weak and I've gone hazy  
I'm crazy for that lady  
She's chic but she's not shady  
Sophisticated lady  
And she makes me feel good  
She's so fine**

They had taken off the towel on her head and started to wash the potion out. Once done they magically dried her hair. Hermione felt her hair. It wasn't that frizzy texture, but soft ringlets. She couldn't believe it. She was about to turn around to look in the mirror, until Angela stopped her.

Ah,ah Hermione. Once were done fixing your hair you can look." scolded Angela. Hermione then settle her self as the two started to straighten her hair with the straightening irons.

**Yeah  
Don't you know she blows my mind  
All the time  
'Cause she makes me feel good  
Like real woman should  
Yeah  
She's so fine  
Yeah  
**

After a couple of minutes the two girls shut off the irons. They put some magical potion on it to keep her hair straight all day ( because you never know how long you hair will last with a muggle iron.) They both turned around and faced Hermione and gave her squeals of excitement.

" Now can I look at myself?" asked Hermione

" Sorry but no, you'll have to get changed first." said Padama. She handed her the bag of her clothes which they brought in.

" Were going to get ready outside ok. Tell us when your ready." said Angela as both of the girls left.

In excitement Hermione put her outfit on. When she looked in the mirror she couldn't believe what she saw. Her hair was straight and the makeup on her made her look more natural and pretty. Excitement and nervousness started to build up in her. She walked up to the door and called to the others.

_**I'm weak and I've gone hazy  
I'm crazy for that lady  
She's chic but she's not shady  
Sophisticated lady  
And she makes me feel good  
She's so fine  
**_

" Okay you guys, I'm ready!" exclaimed Hermione. A sort of hush could be heard at the other side of the door, and a reply was called back.

" Ok go ahead Hermione." with that, Hermione slowly opened the door. She stepped out into the room and squeals of excitement and delight were heard form each girl. Many flattering comments were made as she walked closer to her friends.

_**Yeah  
Don't you know she blows my mind  
All the time  
'Cause she makes me feel good  
Like real woman should  
Yeah  
All the time  
Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**_

" Hermione, your going to knock the whole school out of their knickers. I'll even bet that Malfoy will be shocked that drool will start coming out of his mouth." Hermione just laughed at the though, but thought less of it. The feeling of nervousness was starting to build up a little more. She then went to the full length mirror to get a better look at her whole transformation.

She was awestruck at what she saw. She was wearing a black tank top with laced straps, over that was a form fitting thin light blue off the shoulder, quarter length sweater. It really showed off her curves that she had been hiding, she even had a little of her midriff showing. She wore dark blue fitting jeans and had on a pair of black pointed boots with a thin spiked heel. The whole outfit flattered her figure.

" Wow, I just, I just can't believe it." said Hermione.

" Thank you guys so much for everything." said Hermione and had hugged all the girls.

" Hermione, we can't believe it our selves, you look grate." said Angela. She hugged them all once again and then had let them finish getting ready. Breakfast was to start in twenty minutes and the girls had wanted to get there early so that no one would be able to see Hermione until it was time for announcements. Hermione was grateful for that, it gave her more time to prepare for a world of shock.

After about fifteen more minutes the girls were finally ready. They had then headed down to the Great Hall with all of them surrounding Hermione and making sure that no one saw Hermione while on there way there. As they entered the hall they saw that there weren't many people there. It was sort of weird though. A bunch of girls were all clumped together entering the Great Hall. No many took notice to it but some weir glances were shot their way. Once at Gryffindor table they all sat on the end of the table. The girls had sat really close together and had even leaned over the table and pretended to talk to each other so that no one from the other tables would see their work of art.

The minutes went by and Hermione was getting more nervous as more and more student came into the Hall. Padama had to leave to go to her house table as breakfast was going to start in five minutes. A small gap was visible, noticing it the girls had tried to cover it up. But even though Hermione was being protected form sight she could still feel the suspiciousness of the students around them, the worried ness of Harry and Ron as they asked Ginny where she was. But soon the Hall was silent as Dumbledore put up his hands.

" Good morning to you all, I hope you all had a goodnight's rest." greeted Dumbledore. Hermione's heart started to beat louder with every word. She dared not to look up as she was scared that someone would see her.

" But before we could eat our breakfast we are going to have a couple of important announcements from our Head boy and girl. Would Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger please come up?" asked Dumbledore.

_Oh Merlin I've got to do this. Okay here I go._

_**I'm sorry but I really had to stop it there! Please don't be mad! I promise I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Hopefully you like this chapter and if you did please review! Hehe Okay tie for my thanks!**_

_**Donniedarkobunnylover: thanks so much for reviewing! Your review was as you say 'thuper' hehe, your review made me smile thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Vilthuril: thanks for reviewing and yes I really agree with you. My grammar and spelling is horrible hah but those were only the first chapter and I do improve. Anyway thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Okay well that's all for now, please please be in the holiday spirit and review ! **_

_**Coming soon to your computer screen:**_

_**Hermione reveals herself.**_

_**Draco is having thoughts about a certain muggleborn and her cousin.**_

_**The dance brings many surprises.**_

_**And the Quidditch season starts with two old rivals holding a truce.**_

_**Well please R/R and tell me what you think about it!**_

_**lonelyngel**_


	14. Here She Comes!

**I'm back eheh! Well even though I didn't get many reviews I'm in the giving mood so here's the next chapter!**

**A/N: first fanfic no flames please!**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me ugh…**

**ENJOY!**

**Lyrics in BOLD**

**Chapter 14 …Here She Comes**

Everyone looked up as Draco made his way to the front. People started to look towards the Gryffindor table trying to see where their Head Girl was. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up revealing herself from the clutch of girls. Many gasps and silent whispers were heard, but bright smile of joy were shown on the five girls faces as she got up. She had started to walk up to the front with her head facing the floor. The sound of her heels were clicking on the floor through the thick silence

**Woke up around a half past ten  
can't believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
to start my pulse and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door  
Just the same old same**

Malfoy just got to the front and had turned around to see what everyone was gasping and whispering about. By the time he turned around he saw a lovely girl slowly walking up to the front. Her head was down as if in embarrassment.

"It can't be…"Draco said quietly. Behind him the headmaster had a strong twinkle in his eyes as for the other professors a look of shock was plastered on their faces.

**It goes to show  
you never know  
When everything's about to change**

Hermione could feel almost every single eye on her. Her head was running with thoughts as she walked up the Great Hall.

_Oh Merlin I can't believe I'm doing this, I feel as if this walk up to the front is taking forever. Well no duh genies we sat all the way to the back of the room. Ugh I knew they still had something up their sleeve. Okay I'm good just breath and you'll be alright._

Hermione then looked up to see the face of Malfoy; she was just a couple feet away from the front of the room. He had a sort of shocked expression on his face. But by the time Hermione blinked it was back to his usual smirk.

**Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
had the best day of my life**

Hermione came up to Malfoy and stood next to him. She put a small smile on her face and turned around to face the school.

Draco's POV

"So Drakykins I was thinking that we could spend a little time together after we go to Hogsmeade, continue where we left off last night." Pansy said. She was leaning over the table trying to look seductive.

"Parkinson please, I don't want to talk about this right now ok." Draco was really getting annoyed. They barely even did anything last night. He just had a little too much fire whiskey. All Pansy had been able to do was sit on his lap. Thank Merlin for Snape though. If he hadn't come in at that moment and tell everyone to go to sleep, he would have been frenching her.

"Fine Drakey, but I'll be waiting for you." She got up from the table and walked off to the other end where her friends were. The hall then got silent as Dumbledore had raised his hands.

"Good morning to you all, I hope you all had a goodnight's rest." greeted Dumbledore.

"But before we could eat our breakfast we are going to have a couple of important announcements from our Head boy and girl. Would Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger please come up?" asked Dumbledore. Draco reluctantly stood up. He plastered a smirk on his face and started to walk up to the front.

**Cant say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man**

He quickly strode to the front making it in record time. He then heard many gasps and whispers coming from his fellow students. Draco looked up to see his headmaster with a bright twinkle in his eyes, while the rest of the teachers were in a state of shock.

He turned a round to find a girl walking up to the front with her head down.

"It couldn't be." He murmured to himself.

_Where's the baggy clothes, they dirty mudbloodyness, the bushy hair? This is not normal for a mudblood to be this pretty. Wait did I just say she was pretty?! I need to go back to sleep and forget what I just said, no scratch that I need some more fire whiskey. _

_Ugh… Draco just forget about it and get this announcement over with._

_Yeah okay, then after breakfast I could get some whiskey._

_You know there isn't any left from last night._

_Okay then scratch that I'll drown my self in butter beer._

_That's good enough._

He put his regular smirk on once again as she lifted her head up. She then walked up next to him and turned around.

Regular POV

Hermione took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Good morning everyone, as Professor Dumbledore had said there will be a Welcome Back Dance for years second and up. This weekend will be a Hogsmeade weekend as will a few days before the ball. The dress code for the dance will be muggle."

"It will be from seven until twelve midnight. Of course food will be provided and as will variety of music. If you have any other questions ask one of us." Draco finished. Once he finished talking Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. As for the second years, after breakfast return to your common rooms for instructions. For the rest of the upper classmen be ready to line up in the entrance hall for the carriages. That is all." The food appeared and lots of excited chatter came about.

**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life**

I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change

**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life **

Hermione quickly returned to her seat with a sigh of happiness. The worst was done and she could finally return to her regular set of daily life. Breakfast had gone by a little slowly. Many comments were brought her way, but most of all they were good comments. Girls would give her flattering comments while the guys would give her interested looks. As for Harry and Ron, they had thought good of her makeover, except for the fact that they seemed they had to protect her from the guys now.

That made her sigh in a disappointing yet happy way, knowing that even if she had a change, they would still be the protective friends they were.

"So are we hanging out at Hogsmeade today?" Hermione asked the two guys.

"Yeah sure, but Ron and I got to buy our suits."

"That's perfectly fine we could meet up at the Threebroomsticks at lunch time then."

"Sounds good to me." Said Ron

"Oh great, I forgot my bag upstairs. I'll just meet you guys at the entrance hall." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione I'll go with you." Angela said as she stood up from the table.

"Okay then, see you guys later."

Both of the girls headed upstairs, while talking about this mornings event.

"Hermione you should have seen the look that Malfoy had when he turned around and saw you. He had no idea what all the fuss was about, but when he saw you he seemed to have doubted it was you. Then a split second later he had his little smirk on again."

"At least he hasn't said anything, too much stress in one day; let's just hope he has some thing mature to say." They got to the portrait and said the password.

Once inside Hermione's room, they continued to talk as she looked for her bag through all the mess.

"Hey you never know if I were you I'd be happy even if he said something mean to me. That's telling me that he did see me and is just denying the fact that I look different." Angela explained.

"Well that's you. There it is!" Hermione came out of her closet with her bag in hand.

"Remind me to tell the rest of the girls to come by and pick up their things later. Okay let's go." Hermione said. They headed out of her room and came down the stairs to find Draco coming through the door.

"So Granger, who's brilliant idea was it to finally give you a makeover," taunted Malfoy.

"Why would you want to know, want to get a makeover from them too?" retorted Hermione. _ OO nice comeback me!_

"Why would I want to makeover something as sexy as me?" he said back.

"Actually Malfoy, it not your appearance that needs to have a makeover, it's your ego. It needs some major deflating." _ Oh yeah two for me zero for Malfoy._

"The little kitten has claws; I think you should check that attitude of yours Granger."

"Look who's talking" she muttered.

"Ahem!" interrupted Angela.

"Speaking of a certain kitten." Draco had started checking out Angela making her blush.

_Oh Merlin not this again. Please oh please don't start flirting Angela!_

"Don't look at things that you can't have Malfoy."

_Oh great why did you have to be the flirty type Angie?_

"I see the attitude runs in the family."

_OOHH I'll give you guys some attitude._

"Is that a bad thing?" she challenged. But before Draco could reply Hermione interrupted them.

"Yes it could be a very bad thing, now if you'll excuse us we need to get in line for the carriages." Hermione then grab her cousin and dragged her to the door.

Before they went out the door Angela saw Malfoy give a small snigger and winked at her. Hermione, who didn't notice it, dragged her right out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………..

At Hogsmeade Hermione Angela Ginny and the other girls were at a store looking at dresses.

"She did what!"

"Ginny quiet down a little." Hushed Hermione

"So your telling me that Angela and Malfoy were flirting!" she exclaimed

"Yes they were, honestly I was going vomit. I love Angie and all, but it's really weird seeing her and Malfoy of all people flirting."

"Well who would have thought that Malfoy and Angela seem to 'like' each other?" Ginny replied.

"So he's changed a little but that, liking Angela my cousin a Gryffindor that is a very big change!" she said while rummaging through a rack of dresses.

"Well at least there are some interhouse relationships going on. You know Dumbledore; he would be pleased if he knew about that."

"That's true but, if they really do like each other I don't think Harry or Ron or going to like the idea of it."

"But it really does seem like Angela likes his. I mean who wouldn't he's just gorgeous. Ginny commented.

"Honestly is that what you only see in him. If she does, what does she see in the guy?"

"Who knows, but I give up there aren't any good dresses here." Ginny sighed.

"We could always come back during the week, I be that's when they put out new lines of dresses."

"Yeah, let's go find the others and we can see if the guys are at the Threebroomsticks." Ginny offered.

When they left with the other girls, a satisfied and not to mention smirking, Malfoy came out form behind a rack of dresses. It seems that he had come to the same store to buy his suit, but then over heard the girls talking.

…………………………………………………………..

**Yeah another chapter done! Very sorry for the wait! You know me I'm very slow in updating but I will eventually become more accurate! School gets in the way a lot! (Such a bummer) on a lighter note my birthday is coming soon!! Hehe I can't wait it's on the 14th! Ya! Well here are my grateful thanks!**

**nady: yup sorry for the cliffhanger, I tend to make cliffhangers a lot! Hehe and sorry I'm not sure if I do have an updating list, new to this whole fan fiction stuff, kind of clueless at times! Well thanks so much for reviewing!**

**abbey: Yup a lot of people have told me about my spelling and grammar! I know that there are a lot of mistakes and what not (I'm not a big fan of English class) hehe well thanks for waiting and especially for reviewing!!**

**Cindy: Sorry I had to do a cliffhanger for this chapter! I hate them sometimes too but that what bring more excitement into it! Hehe well hope you liked it and thanks a lot for reviewing!**

**Angelsparkle006: thanks so much for reviewing! Your one of the most loyal readers of my fic! I'm feel honored hehe thanks again.**

**hops: Thanks and more thanks for reviewing! Yes the suspense… dun dun dun! Hehe thanks again**

**Well here is what is coming up next:**

**The girls go shopping for their dresses for the ball.**

**Angela asks Hermione a big favor!**

**The dance comes with surprises.**

**And Quidditch starts up with two old rivals making a truce. **

**Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate that. And thanks to everyone who has so much patience to wait for this fic to update you guys' rock!**

**lonelyngel**


	15. Denial

Wow haven't updated in awhile! No I'm not dead so don't worry, just been very busy and sick lately. Had a terrible cold and have been bombarded with many important projects! I've been taking time off the story for a little but now I'm back! So hopefully you'll like this chapter, I know it's not that long but that's how most of my chapters will come out to be for the time being.

Disclaimer: not mine! Will never be mine!

A/N: No flames please! First fanfic, be nice, but collective criticism is good! Oh yeah and I tried fixing the first 2 chapters of my story! I know I have to warn you all my grammar is not that all great and sometimes my spelling can be off, but for the first couple of chapters (just to say) I had typed those on Note Pad, and I haven't been able to touch them up until now, (might do that to my other chapters) but all is good!

ENJOY!

Chapter 15 Denial

During the week the girls had gone shopping once again for their dresses. As it turns out, Hermione was right. New dresses had come in during the week and the girls were squealing over all the new styles. Dress after dress the girls found one for each of them, well except for Hermione. Being one of the only girls who didn't know much in fashion, she had already been in the dressing room for an hour trying on every single dress that the girls threw at her.

"You know this is hopeless, I mean finding an outfit for Hogsmeade was simple but for a ball is just impossible. Maybe I should just wear a robe gown." She groaned

"Now, now Hermione a dress is like a guy. There is always a perfect one for each girl. So were going to keep trying until you find one." Lavender quoted.

"Okay here's one Hermione that you're going to like!" remarked Ginny. She came between he girls waiting outside of her room and stood by the door.

"Gin you said that about fifty millions times already, I still say we just give up."

"It's worth a shot; I think this one is the keeper." Ginny then threw the dress over the door.

Hermione caught it on the other side and took a long look at it. It was all black, a silky looking fabric. It was a corset type that had shiny black ribbons crisscrossed in the front and then tied up in the back. The rest of the dress flowed down perfectly. She had a good feeling about this one. She tried it on and looked in the mirror. It looked in incredible.

"Well Hermione, how does it look?" asked Padama

"It looks amazing!" she squealed

"Let's have a see then!" they all remarked.

"I think I'm going to have o save this for the night of the dance girls." Hermione thought it was better just to wait for the night, instead of showing it off now.

"Awe fine, were going to pay for ours now so we'll meet you at the front." Angela said with a small pout on her face.

Meanwhile………………..

Back in the head common room our favorite bad boy Draco Malfoy is having a conversation with his best mate Blaise Zabini.

"That's what they said; I say they got it all wrong though. Honestly what would you do if you saw a nice piece of ass in front of you?" Asked Draco

"That's not tough; seduce her until she's in my bed lying under me. But what's this got to do with the mudblood's cousin supposedly liking you?"

"Well, its just a little something I had planned. Why not piss of Granger by flirting a little with her cousin. Then maybe one day just seduce the girl into my bed, and you know the rest."

"But mate, why not just get to it. Is there a little something you're not telling me, something like, you have a little thing for Angela? Really it wouldn't take you this long to get a girl with you." Blaise sensed a little something from the way Draco had talked about her.

"Don't worry about it mate, it's just the beginning. As I was saying, I had a plan in making the little know-it-all crack. And so what if I did like her, I'd get her anyway right?" Draco gave Blaise a final look, but he seemed to have ignored it.

"I knew I was right, Malfoy my man has a crush on Granger's hot cousin!" exclaimed Blaise.

"For Merlin's sake, man I don't like her, haven't you been listening!" yelled Draco. Blaise just took this as nothing and smirked at his long time friend.

"Yeah yeah, on to other things. Did you see the body of Granger? Hell if I knew she had a body like that I would have shagged her ages ago."

"You make me sick, though she has a body she's still a being lower than us. No way would I touch her."

"Denial is the first step, you know."

………………………………………………………………………

Okay well that was just small filler. I thought this was a pretty boring chapter. And by next chapter I have pictures of the dresses the girls are going to be wearing so if you want to see them, give me a holler! Ha-ha that was lame. Anyway here are my thanks.

Angelred: I'm so very sorry for the wait; I've been pretty busy lately and have wanted to continue this. So thanks for reviewing me, hope this update will satisfy you, even though I thought this was a horrible chapter. Thanks again.

Nady: Thanks for reviewing me twice! I know I haven't updated in the longest time ever and I appreciate your curiousness. No I'm not dead and I'm not at all disappointed in the comments that I got. It was about time I got some like them but I'm not discourage by them at all, I'm more of encouraged to fix up my writing and to be careful. And just to answer your question I had turned 15. Thanks for greeting me a happy birthday and thanks a lot for reviewing.

Fallen: I think your angelred but not sure sorry if your not, but anyway thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked it! Thanks so much!

Rabbi: thanks for reviewing 3 times. I'm sorry I disappointed you but have no worries, I promise each and every one of you that this is a Draco/Hermione fic. Their romance will be very slow but the whole thing with Draco flirting with Angela is parting of something that I'm building up. So if you still feel like bearing with me please keep reading it. And don't worry there will be more parts with a topless Draco! Thanks again!

Mysticalpurple: Don't worry I'm not at all offended or what not. I was really expecting a review like this sooner or later. I really thought about what you said and totally agree. I have the worst grammar possible but luckily I am somehow passing English! I think my story is a little confusing but as I keep writing I hope that things will get clearer. Thanks for reviewing twice and for your honest opinion!

Angelsparkle: thanks so much for reviewing! I think I've said this before but your one of the best reviewers and most loyal so thanks so much!

Cutiepie: Thanks so much for reviewing! Thanks so much for checking out my story!

ASAP: thanks for reviewing I hope you were able to read chapters 8 and up! Thanks for reviewing once again!

Tinkbelle: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far!

Dwarlingurl: Thanks a bunch for reviewing, I don't think Draco will be asking out Hermione in this story but have no fear, there will be some great moments between them! Thanks so much again!

Geez that's the most ever! Thanks so much to everyone! I hope you at least thought this chapter was okay! So please review tell me what you think, if I should add something or anything I wouldn't mine some ideas from you! I'll try to update soon just bear with me!

Lonelyngel


End file.
